The Ultimate Sin Couple
by Vampir Liebhaber
Summary: I HAVE RE-DONE THIS STORY, HEIDI IS GONE! i think i was drunk when i thought up that character...any who, a Dhampir/Dhampir, Mentor/Novice relationship, will this be a Dimitri/Rose remake or something different?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok peeps, i have completly re-done this story, little tweaks here and there..**

**Beep! Beep!**

"Shit! I'm late!"

It was 6:30 in the morning. I jumped out of bed yelling "Shit, Shit, SHIT!" It was past time for me to get up and have a real shower. If I took a long one like I normally did I would be late to class. I grabbed my large beach towel and ran for the dorm showers in my Shorty shorts and 3XL t-shirt.

Damn, I thought I'll have to deal with a cold shower because all of the other students have already taken their showers. I quickly washing my blonde hair and the rest of me and ran like a bat out of hellback to my room. I some how found some clean cloths that looked good, and ran once again.

**Ring! Ring!**

"Yes!" I said in success

And then I saw _him_, ugh. It was Pat Everson; he was a total ass, good looking, but an ass.

"Yes, what, Jean" he asked.

"No"

"Aww, why do you have to be that way, baby?"

"You call me 'baby' again and I'll break that thing you call a dick"

He reached round my waist and pulled me to him. I could have broken away, but I was gong to wait for the right moment.

"Aww, sweetheart don't be that way, how about I make it up to you, make you feel better" the ass said "Me, you, tonight, we'll sneak out in to the woods and fix this"

"Well… maybe" I was such a good liar

I took a step away, pulled my arm back and…

I heard a loud 'Ahem' I knew it was a guard

"Excuse me, Miss" a tall dark blonde haired guardian, one I'm not familiar with "_What, _were you going to do to that moroi boy" he asked

"Um um, nothing " shit "Uh, there was something on his face I was going to wipe it off" Ya I was going to wipe something off alright.

"Then may we please get to our next class" the guardian asked

"Ya, sure what ever" I said I'll get back at Pat latter, or will I?

I saw the guard walk right up to Pat and gave him a whole lecture about of the rules male/ female interaction; it was good to watch.

Pat got all flushed and the guard looked as if he was going to beat the piss out of him right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

Awwwwwww ppl why do you not like me plz give me some help with this story plz. Oh, well I guess I should stop then…

"Miss. Dixie," bitched the pre-calculus teacher, Mr. London, "Do _you_ know the answer?"

I was partially asleep and only aware of my surroundings. All I heard was garbled words. I didn't hear the question properly…his yell didn't scare the piss out of me like it did my peers though. They're only witches, so am I in a way I am also considered a dhampir. My father was a moroi and my mother was a witch, so I have the powers of both. Being one of the only witch-dhampir in the school means normal witches, like my bitching teacher, don't faze me at all.

"Uh, I guess so…" I said, but honestly I didn't even know the question "Is the answer 52…?"

"_NO!_ That's the answer to the _first_ question I asked at the beginning of class._,_" He bitched some more" We are on question 72 now. The answer to 72 is square route to 45 is 6.7"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh… I didn't know the answer"

"Miss. Dixie, _Please _straighten out your attitude in the office with Ms. Anson!"he yelled.

"No"

"No, _are_ you defying me?

"No"

"Then would you like to take yourself to Ms. Anson."

"Not particularly"

"Then what would you like me to do with you?"

"Nothing"

"_NOTHING!!!!!!!"_

"Yes that's what I said. I would like you to do nothing about it." I said in a very calm manner. Right away he relaxed and went on with the class like nothing happened. That and the thing is the rest of the class didn't even notice something happened.

I have this special little talent. It's a talent of persuasion. My teachers know about it and are suppose to put a guard spell to block it. I easily break past those simple spells and the sad fact is the teachers don't even know I break them.

**Ring, Ring!**

"Yes" I muttered under my breath

*gurgle gurgle* my stomach was growling at me, it was finally time for lunch

"Hey man" I said to my friend Ivan Volsky we've been friends since preschool.

We met when we were put together to work on a craft project and I stabbed him in the leg with a pair of scissors; he still has a scare to this day…

"Hey" he said "I had the best plan ever"

"Really" I said "what is it?"

He came up to me and whispered…

We went up to the food line and got our food, then went to sit in our usual place.

That's when it happened Ivan took a BIG spork full of tadar (if ya don't know what a tadar is, it's mashed potatoes but tadars sounds better ;-) and catapulted it half way across the lunch room and it spattered right on Suzy Rost's head I stated laughing like hell, I hated the bitch. So she thought it was me, walked up and squeezed her bottle of water in my lap.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" someone screamed

And half the people started throwing food; a few of the royals and goody goody witches ran out of the room.

I had fun for a good ten minutes till the guards finally got every thing under control.

Our only punishments were to clean the room and we'll have to do a few more laps In weight training and conditioning which wasn't hard.


	3. Chapter 3

After we finished cleaning we went to our next class, Slavic Art

"Hey Drew" Ivan and I yelled across the room.

"Hey Jean, Ivan" he yelled back.

Drew was tall, light olive skin, shaggy brown hair, and the green eyes of an Ivashkov.

He was such a suck-up to me, always trying to get on my good side. That's why I liked him as a friend he made me laugh.

Unfortunately nothing interesting happened for the rest of class.

At the end of the day, me and Ivan went to our "punishment".

The novices that were in my lunch and me ran our laps, all fifteen of them.

As we were running, Ivan and I were talking about our day. I know amazing!

"So?" he said.

"That little bastard was hitting on you again?" He added.

"Yeah but a guardian caught him and chewed him out a new ass hole" Ivan laughed.

"What guard was it?" Ivan asked to curious for his own good.

"Oh, uh he was tall, blonde, and had tan skin" I said unsure of what the guy looked like completely.

"What! Was it Becker?" He asked blown away by the fact it was a guy with the last name Becker.

"Um, I guess." I said.

"That guy is like a legend, like a God of everything!" I laughed. A God?

"He didn't seem that special." I said.

"He's killed like 15 strigori and he's only 20!" He screamed.

"Yah, that's nice but he still got in my way of turning Pat's nose sideways!" I yelled kind of pissed.

"Sure, whatever he is still a God!" Ivan said fanning himself. Is Ivan telling me something that I don't know about?

"Can I take it out on you than?" I asked hopeful. He didn't answer. I took that as a yes! BAM! After that we finished and went to the locker rooms and changed.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner I decided to sneak out and take a walk. It was a beautiful Germany night, or should I say day for witches and humans. I loved taking in the beautiful about a 15 minute jog to the far end of the academy's property where no guardians were, I took out my MP3 player and started playing "Total Eclipse of my Heart" by Bonnie Taylor.

By the fifth turn around I started signing along with Bonnie. I just loved how her voice sounded, and then I heard a man's voice.

"Why, you have a very lovely voice Little Witchling." I heard a man say. I turned on my heels military style.

"May I ask whom I'm speaking with?" I snapped back at the guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry my Little Witchling I would have thought you'd know who I was, don't you recognize me?" He as he stepped out of the shadows.

The very young man I turned to see was fairly good looking with brown eyes, high cheek bones, tan skin, and what was odd for his facial feature, but blonde hair. Not just any blonde but gorgeous old gold colour. Instantly realizing who he was, I gasped out "I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked somewhat concerned that I was repeating myself.

This was the same man that stopped me from being Pat's plastic surgeon, Becker.

"I'm guessing you know who I am now, but I'm not quiet sure who you are, could you please enlighten me?" Becker asked.

"Dixie, Jean Dixie." I said.

I haven't even known the guy for 10 minutes and he's already getting on my nerves.

"Ahhh, I have heard of you, the dhampir witch, and now that we know each other I have a question, for you and if you answer to my satisfaction I will stop calling you by the name of Little Witchling," he paused, "Are you A; going to be a witch do your little magic thing and never have to lift a finger or B; become a guardian and have the duty of protecting the moroi even if it costs you your life?"

"B!" I barked out. He smiled.

"Very good my student that's what I thought you were." Becker said. My eyes widened, did he say student?

"Yes, I have made a deal with Head Mistress I will pass on my skills to one and only one novice by mentoring him or her. I had my choice of anyone but you impressed me the most." He said, I think I said that out loud.

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I'm going to be mentored by a legend.

He held his arms behind his back, and started circling me like a shark looking up and down me, making me feel exposed, like his dark eyes could see right in to me.

"I am Benjamin Becker, age 20. My mother was a non-royal moroi and my father was a Native American human, I was born in American and then sent to the academy in England where I was raised. I have been on my own for only 2 years. My moroi willingly turned strigori and I killed him along with many others, since then I have been off duty and improving my skills. Now I would like to mentor. I would like to mentor _you._ Now you tell me a little bit about you." He said, I was getting confused. Why would he wanna mentor me? Who cares! I copied him with my arms behind my back and walked around him but he turned with me,

"Well there's not much to say I'm 17 years old and was born in Germany. My mother is a witch, I don't see her often, and my father is a Dhampir but not a guardian. Now I'm going to be mentored by you, a legend." I said."Am I going to get in trouble or are you going to let me off the hook?"

"I have a sneaky suspicion you're suppose to be in bed, am I right?" Becker asked, he was on to my midnightish jog.

"Yes." I confessed.

"Then I think I should walk you back to your room I'll let you off the hook this time, but you're going to have to help me I don't know with dorms you would go to, I'm a bit new here."

"I go to the dhampir's dorms." I said crossing my arms.

"Ok, than hup two, three, four!" He hollered and doing a little march. Yup, really annoying. I don't think I'll be able to handle this. I started running back to my dorm. I was going to make him run to catch up to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely ppl, I have finally gotten to my 5****th**** chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I have a little request for you… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to get to 6 of em' before I add any more chapters. Come on ppl that's not very many. If I get that many by tonight I may even add one more chapter today**

**Oh and I will thank a few ppl 7andthefluff, and Carolinav30**

**And last but not least my lovely beta RoseBud024 3 ya girl! **

**Well if you don't then this will have to be the last chapter you will enjoy from me for awhile. T.T*sniffle, sniffle***

**Benjamin's Point of View**

Wow this girl is going to be fun.

"You think you can out run _me_" I seriously asked. She looked back at me.

"Maybe! "Jean said and I took off even faster. I picked up my pas and caught up with her. I have to admit she was quite fast for such a tall girl, I mean she's almost as tall as me! I also found it odd that she didn't show any attraction to me, not that I minded. Normally girls are drooling over me, it gets annoying. She was very lovely her self though. She has pale ivory skin with pale freckles over her high cheek bones. Her shoulder length straight hair was a golden blond but not quit as dark as mine, more like polished gold. Her chocolate eyes were what got me, but they right away said 'German', her father was probably German.

We reached her room"Training starts tomorrow, I'll make the first session a short one so…one hour before classes. I would like to see you at the train area by the lake, early if posible"

**Jean's Point of Veiw**

"Okay…Gute nacht"

"Good night" he said then left…

**(Lets bypass the whole sleeping thing…that's kinda boring…)**

***Beep Beep***

Oh crap, gute tag my ass…Well at least I get a hot shower. When I got back from my shower, I put on a black tank top and a neon paint splattered sweat suit set. I blow dried my hair straight, because I wouldn't be caught dead with my hair wavy like it is naturally. I put my hair in a big wrapped bun on the top of my head. I grabbed two soy bars for me and Becker just in case he wanted one.

Wow, I was 5 minutes early! But where was Becker? The mats are out on the ground. Almost like a reflex I snatched the biggest stick my hands could reach. Something is not right here, I'm standing under a tree that is one mistake, then I look up and there was my second mistake. What is he, a fucking monkey? Becker was perched right in the tree and as soon as I looked up he jumped me. As he was coming down he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me backwards. That little dick head Becker was using my height to for his advantage, in an instant I was pined on the ground and he was straddling me. Shit, I am totally screwed!

"Two big mistakes little Goldie Locks." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"He, and your calling _me_ Goldie Locks?" I was being a real smart ass. Wow does he have long hair his dark gold hair was in a braided pony tail that probably went to the bottom of his shoulder blades. He's strong to the pin he had me in had my left arm crossed over to right shoulder, and then I hear the sound I dread every time. Shit!

**Benjamin's Point of View**

Oh my god! Did I break her arm?

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I was on the brink of a panic attack! Psh, I don't have panic attacks, who am I kidding

"No it's all right, it happens all the time, my shoulder dislocates sometimes." She gasped a little.

"The coming out part isn't when it hurts, it is when I have to get it to go back in." She sat up then turned and put most her weight on her right shoulder she yelped and let lose a few German obscenities, some of them I didn't even know then it finally popped back in to place, it made a disgusting pop too. I'm going to have to talk to her about her about obscenities. Her arm was fine after that so we continued on. I showed her some stretches, some of them aren't even used in her weight training and conditioning classes, I need to have a talk about that too. DAMN! I am gonna have a lot to talk about with her.

**Jean's Point of View**

"Let's Spar!" He said. Those are some of my favorite words

"Ok, Yoda" I said and smiled.

"You can call me Ben if you want." He smiled.

**Benjamin's Point of View**

I was trying to lighten the mood and not be so serious and I don't really like being called Becker any way. Jean was quite good for her age, but she had a lot to learn. She'll learn all in good time.

**Okey Dokey PPL there it was but you no have to pay me back by pressing mint green button!!!!! 3 **

**YO! This is RoseBud024! The beta reader of this story!**

**Review! V.L wants sum reviews! Doesn't everyone???? Ok! I will make little notes here and there.**

**PEACE!**

**~RoseBud024~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely friends (or so I think*starts muttering things to self*) Wouldja do me a little favor an REVIEW!!!!!!!! **

After seeing Ivan I went to my class, Animal Behavior and Physiology. I walked into class and the only desk left was smack dab in the middle, so I had to take it.

"JEAN! Pay attention!"

"I am!"

"Doodling on your notebook dose not count as paying attention."

"I don't care, why do you even bother teaching us this shit, I mean we've already learned it. It's just a waist of time"

"Then you should complain to Head Mistress Chelsea about it not me!"

He liked pushing my buttons; well that was the last one. I jumped up out of my desk got right in his face witch smelt strongly of beer, ew, and with a flick of my wrist and a few words said he got down on all fours and started changing in to a dog. He was quite an ugly old bitch, but then I just blacked out.

**Ben's Point of View**

What the Hell! I walk in to this class to get Jean for a meeting with Head Mistress and she's in here turning her teacher to a DOG! But I was warned earlier talking with some other guardians I heard that Jean gets these "out burst" of magic rage and can't control but a dog. What did Mick do? I was a little worried to say anything quite yet. Jean turned to the class and then said

"You didn't see anything, and for the rest for class you will be daydreaming, when the bell rings you will get up and leave and not remember any of this just a lesson on stupid animals." The whole class looked right at her nodded and had a gaze over there eyes. I was completely flabbergasted, since meeting this kid I've seen things that I just don't understand and I'm not used to that, I understand everything or so I thought.

"Um …Jean?" I cautiously said. She turned to me I adverted my eyes from her but saw for just and instant. Her normally pale ivory face was sickly blue and her eyes where black, filled with rage, she was almost as threatening as a Strigoi.

"Uh, Jean kid you might want to make your teacher Moroi again before he hikes his leg on the wall." I wasn't really sure what to say.

"NO!" she screamed, a blood curdling scream. "

No! He deserves this you didn't even hear what he said!" She was acting like a banshee.

I took a few steps towards her and a large wall of fire busted up in my face. If I was correct only Moroi could use real fire witches could only use and illusion and it sometimes does work, but not with me. I continued walking towards her, what the hell did he say to make her so mad?

"He needs to learn a few lessons himself!" she screamed. Mick was still wandering around dazed.

"Kid, I think he learned his lesson." I said, trying, and failing, to calm her down. Her back was almost against the wall.

"No no no no no…." She was almost hysterical. Still backing away from me crying, once her back hit the wall she started to look like a trapped animal, if I didn't restrain her quickly I was going to have a little trouble. She was strong on our first training session today then she's going to be Hell with rage in her. Then she lunged for me, towards my middle probably trying to knock me over but I was a little stronger than that. I grabbed her arms in my hands them took her in a tight embrace. Wow I was starting to get close to this kid almost like a… a sister. Once her muscles relaxed I looked at her for a second then up to find A LOT of guardians and a dazed class.

"Good job Ben!" I heard from on of the guardians, I think his name is Guardian Bobby Sanders.

Once she was done sobbing my shoulder was soaking wet. I took her to the med wing for her to rest for awhile. Now Head Mistress has to figure out what were going to do about this and to change Mick back, but I was starting to like him as a dog though, I wonder if I can have him as a pet?

**Ivan's Point of View**

"Wow sis, were going to have to do something about this." I said to Jean. The three of us are laying on the med room's bed, Jean, Heidi, and I. They had Jean here because the doctors were trying to figure out if they could give her some type of medicine to help her. If she didn't get this under control she couldn't be a guardian, but it's weird. It's only been this year that this has started to happen, these "out bursts" of magic that she can't control, and after they happen she exhausted.

**Ben's Point of View**

I walked in to the med room to check on Jean. Does Jean have a boyfriend? I wonder if she does because there was a short boy with black hair and jade green eyes sprawled out in the bed with her along with Heidi.

"Hello" I greeted but eye balled the short boy; he must be a Dhampir because no high school Moroi boy is that short he must only be 5' 9".

"And you are?" I asked nodding my head towards the boy.

"Oh, I'm Ivan Volsky." The boy smiled.

"You must be Jean's new mentor, Guardian Becker." The kid said, he looked as if he was going to explode with excitement.

"Yes, I am. I came here to check on Jean." I said extending my hand for this boy to shake. Ivan, I think his name is, extending his shaky hand and shook my hand. I started talking to Ivan. Apparently, Ivan is almost like Jean's brother

"I think you should leave, Jean may need some time alone. I need to talk to her." I said.

"Ok. Nice meeting you Guardian Becker." Ivan said.

**Yo it's RoseBud024! REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY KIDDIES!!!!!!!!!! Guess what(put your guess in the review)! I'll Tell you all in the next Chapter and also I have my beta(RoseBud024) for ideas but I would like to hear different(I'm sooooooooo hopeless T.T)ones too so R&R!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jean's Point of view**

(Still asleep)

Fuck I feel like shit. Maybe I should try and wake up.

**Benjamin's point of view**

Is she waking up? She is, maybe I'll get a chance to talk to her. It's odd before I felt an attraction like a sister but I'm starting to feel more, that's a really BAD thing. I mean she's my apprentice for god's sake. But dose she feel the same for me?

"Hey, Kid you scared me for a second. How do you feel?" I asked

"Like shit and you?" she asked

"Just fine, now that your awake." Shit did that sound wrong?

**Jean's Point Of View**

I smiled. Of my god dose he like me? Dose he feel the same way as I do? Maybe I should say something, of maybe not and just wait but waiting is hard.

"I'm sure your wondering about earlier" I paused and look a deep breath "well, it's kind of hard to explain but I just kind of loose control of myself and my magic."

"Well, maybe we can work something out with one of the witches here at the academy?" he tried and fails to explain.

"No, they've tried before they couldn't figure it out either "I said in a hoarse voice.

"Well, as your _mentor_ I think I should try and figure _something_ out to help, maybe this could be to your advantage, this magic" he reasoned, also put a lot of emphasis on mentor.

"Do you have a boyfriend" he asked. What!!!!???? Oh my god!!!

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked that" he said a little embarrassed

"No, its alright, I don't have one now, do you have one, I mean a girlfriend or had one" ok I'm a little curious too.

"No, I've never had a girlfriend" WOW he's never had a girlfriend.

**Benjamin's Point of View**

Maybe I should change the subject because this one is going to get awkward.

"So, do you really understand this magic thing?" I asked.

"Well not really. I can't control it as you saw and I basically black out and don't remember anything." She said then shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe we can use this to-"I was cut-off by Dr. Fredrick.

"Well, Miss Dixie you have a clean bill of health. But, I think Guardian Becker should take you to the cafeteria so you can get some thing to eat with out getting in trouble, if he doesn't mind" she eye balled me "oh, and also Head Mistress wants to see the both of you when your done"

**Jean's Point of View**

I thanked Dr. Fredrick and Ben walked out and I followed. Wow dose he have a nice ass, maybe he's embarrassed about having feelings for me because technically he's and adult and I'm a minor, but in reality he's still a kid still learning like me. Maybe he never got a chance to be a kid, have fun and such. We walked in to that cafeteria and he told me to sit down, that he would get something for me to eat. I have a feeling he has a way with the lunch ladies because the moment we walked in they were beaming.

"Chicken BLT?" He said tossing me a sandwich.

"I don't really care what it is, for all I care it's opossum road kill." I said still a little groggy, he laughed but no smile.

"How come you never seem too look happy? " I asked.

"Hmm?" But he didn't look at me.

"How come your avoiding my question?" Ok so I was prying. He continued to ignore me, so you know what I did, I threw a tomato at him and it landed on the side of his face. Her turned to look at me and it slid down plopping on the table. It took all the maturity I had in my whole entire body not to start cracking up.

"Oops!" I gave a faint smile.

He gave a rare smile then threw the tomato back at me.

"Can't a man think in peace?" He said being all to serious.

"No, no he can't especially if its you." This is probably why the lunch ladies like him; he seems so gentle and mannered, everything I try to be.

"You're going to have to teach me how you do that" I sighed.

"Do what?"

"Be so calm and Zen like!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm not as good as a mentor as Head Mistress thought." HE said glumly.

"I've already learned from you, don't say that" I exclaimed.

He sighed. "Are you done eating, head mistress is waiting for us."

"I guess I am." I finished the last of my drink and threw out my trash.

As we walked I couldn't help but wonder why he avoided my questions. As I walked in to the main office my stomach dropped. Ms. Anson, the receptionist was waiting on us.

**Benjamin's Point of View**

"Head Mistress Chelsea is in her office waiting for you." She said.

I did a small bow to Head Mistress in respect and elbowed Jean to follow suitly, she did look like she wanted to but she did.

"Good evening Head Mistress Chelsea." I said it was almost the time Jean should be getting to bed and I need to start my parole.

I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING! UGH!(that was my beta RoseBud024)

**Okey Dokey ppls sooner or later I will be putting up sketches , drawings and such for the characters in the story so hopefully I'll have them done and up on my profile by the next chapter. Since you have read now you have to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Vampir Liebahber(AKA Poppy)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M GAY!!!!!!!! Just kidding I'm completely straight and taken. I just want to hear your reaction. I WANT 15 REVIEWS OR THE HOT MENTOR GETS IT!!!!!!**

**If there are any grammar problems I'm sorry, I can't get a hold of my beta for some reason so live with it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tasha, Richelle Mead dose but all the other characters I own**

**Benjamin's Point of View**

"Head Mistress Chelsea is in her office waiting for you." She said.

I did a small bow to Head Mistress in respect and elbowed Jean to follow suite, she didn't look like she wanted to but she did.

"Good evening Head Mistress Chelsea." I said it was almost the time Jean should be getting to bed and I need to start my parole.

Jean looks nervous; her eyes are a dark blue like the colour of her dark washed jeans. I suppose that means she's worried or scared because that's what her face said but in an instant she hid her emotions; her eyes stayed the same. I kind of felt proud, like a soccer mom, she's right she has already learned.

Head Mistress had a _very _pissy look on her face, like its all Jean's fault.

"Well Miss. Dixie would you care to explain your self?" wow this woman is a bitch.

"No." she paused "No I can not and you know that, there is nothing I can do to control this. Besides getting less arrogant teachers"

"well, Miss. Dixie it sounds like you're the arrogant one, with all this disrespect rolling off your tongue" she snapped at Jean "but you are right you can't control it, so how are you going to be a guardian?" that hit Jean like a punch in the stomach how could she say that to her.

She crossed her arms, tilted her chin up, and stood up straighter "I have a handy dandy, true blue American standing next to me; Americans are suppose to be smart, maybe he could figure something out" she turned to me "I mean that is his job" Shit, she's dragging me in to this! How in the hell am I going to figure this out?

"Well I suppose I could do some research, but I can't do magic"

"Guardian Becker I'm sure you know that magic comes naturally for witches but very rarely dhampirs can learn how to use magic also" Head Mistress said. SHIT! "You aren't exactly the average dhampir there is a possibility you could learn and then help Miss. Dixie. I would like to you to do some research and figure something out or Miss. Dixie here may not be able to be a guardian. As for you young lady because of your attitude; you will have one week of room arrest, no seeing friends just classes, meals and your times with Guardian Becker." Head Mistress said, wow this woman really is a bitch; Jean is going to be very angry.

I assumed she was done and Jean and I started to leave. "Oh, by the way Guardian Becker, have fun" Head Mistress added, she had a evil grin on her face.

**Jean's Point of View**

Oh I hate that fucking bitch! One fucking week

"Oh My little Mika, what have you gotten me into?" Ben said in a hush voice.

"What dose 'Mika' mean" I asked; I knew it wasn't German, English, Russian or any other language I know for that matter.

"Hmm? Oh, Mika means intelligent raccoon for the Sioux tribe which is the one my father's from" he paused "And I'm a true blue American."

"Well what else am i suppose to call you, French?"

"Wee Wee" he said with a fake accent, I laughed

"Benjamin, Benjamin, Benjamin what are we going to do with you?"

"Now young lady don't 'Benjamin' me, or I will have to give you one week of room arrest!"

I laughed "So, now what?" I asked hoping he would say something good, like going on a walk or something.

"_you _have to go to bed, _I_ have to work. Do you need me to walk you to your room?"

"no I'm fine I think can make it on our own"

**The Next Morning Jean's Point of View**

I got up before my alarm clock, that's a first, got my shower and dressed and went to the training area by the lake.

"Your early Mika" said Ben as I walked up to him, he was doing some warm-ups. "I have some good news, I think I found some one that can help me and you" he paused "Her name is Tasha Ozera, she's a moroi that practices defensive magic she's a fire user, but I talked to her and she said that she could give it a try and help you. But I have to talk to head mistress first because Tasha will only be able to meet us part way in New York" I lit up, I've never been to New York, that would be so amazing to go to New York.

"OH MY GOD! Were going to New York?!?!?!" I practically shouted

"Now Mika, I said I have to talk to Head Mistress first to see if she agrees, because it will take a lot of work on your part and mine. Plus there's getting there, its over seas so you would need a pass port, I already have one"

"I want you to start working on your endurance so let's head over to the track"

"I can run why do I have to practice? "I wined

"Ok, if you can out run me in a 5 lap race then you don't have to practice running for one week" oh this is going to be easy.

"Hey, but what if you lose shouldn't you have to do something like… like cut you hair" I had a evil grin on my face

"Fine, we have a deal?" we shook hands on it

"Go!"

I took off like a whippet; Ben was quite a bit behind me.

We were on our last lap and Ben was still slow go, but then he started to speed up. Shit he's almost past me, I started giving it all I got we were even paced. I was practically gasping for air and he was breathing like he's taking a stroll in the park. Then he started to go ahead of me, my legs were screaming at me to stop by I pushed them harder I wasn't going to lose this bet, I never lose bets. We were maybe twenty feet away from the finish line, I was just behind Ben. Wait did Ben just stumble, yes he did he wont be able to get back in to rhythm before the finish line.

"YES!!!!!!" I yelled and started to do a little victory dance

"Congratulation Little Mika"

"So when am I going to learn how to cut hair" I said

"Now you never said _you_ get to cut my hair, you just said cut my hair"

I let loose a few German choice words

"Hey, I may not know what those mean but I know there not good"

**Ok PPL I hope you liked it!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is!****chapter um...9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tasha, Richelle Mead dose but all the other characters I own**

All of my morning classes went pretty smoothly. It's now lunch time and I'm going to meet up with Ivan and Drew. I'm not quite sure if Ben wants me to tell everyone that I may be going to New York so I was going to keep my mouth shut…for now.

"Hey guys!" I yelled from the door they were sitting at our usual table, just outside the popular table. I like to sit there so I can hear what's going down in the academy with out being obvious. I'm not exactly popular with a lot of the girls at the academy, a few witches and moroi I'm friends with but mainly it's just me, Ivan, and Drew. Most guys just want to get in my pants, like that's going to happen.

"Hey sis." Ivan is so sweet he's like my older brother.

"Head Mistress Bitch gave me a week of room arrest, so I won't be seeing you after classes for a little while." I said sadly but yet I said it with a pissed tone.

"That sucks, I wont get to see much of my favorite German for one week, what a shame." Drew said, his Italian accent very strong.

"Hey I thought _I_ was your favorite German?!" Ivan argued.

"You're my favorite little German, Jean is my favorite German." Drew reasoned, Ivan is very not very big he is maybe 5'8" 130, German all the way not mixed like me. I'm only about 6'0" 120lbs. The facial hair he had helped make him look older other wise he would maybe look ten years old, not almost eighteen.

"I take offence to that. It's not my fault I haven't grown yet!" Ivan hasn't really hit his growth spurt yet, but it has seemed like he's gotten taller since the beginning of the year.

I heard my name being called and turned. Shit, it's Pat.

"Hey Jean, I heard that Becker's your mentor, maybe you can show me some moves!?" He said wiggling his eye brows.

"It's Guardian Becker to you and you wish, unlike you not everybody wants to get in my pants." I said doing my little head bobble and flipping my hair, then turning away

"Touché. Well looks like Ivashkov over there wouldn't mind some company." He said while pointing to Drew.

"Its none of your business maybe were together for all you know!" I said not even bothering to look at him.

"You better leave because Guardian Becker isn't here to save your sorry ass!" I said. Boy was I being pissed off today!

"Whatever" Pat said then left

"So _are_ we together?" Asked Drew, if he had the talent to raise his eyebrow I think he would have.

"Well were sitting next to each other so theoretically yes." I said, avoiding his real question.

"No, you know what I mean." He said a little annoyed.

"No sorry I don't" I said with a little attitude.

"Jean."

"Drew."

"I don't know, _are_ we?" I asked.

"I'm asking you!" he said.

_"You two sound like an old married couple" Ivan piped in._

"Shut up Ivan!" We both yelled

_  
__Ring, Ring_

"Ja! Saved by the bell!" **(AN 'Ja' means 'Yes' in German. There was a little German lesson by yours truly)** I said in victory

**Benjamin's Point of View **

Arugh! I have to go talk to Head Mistress about Jean and going to New York to see if that Tasha woman can help us, oh joy.

What the hell, it feels like something is poking me in the back of my knee. I turned on my heels to see what it was, I didn't see anything. Now I felt a poke in the front of my knee, I looked down, it was a little kid or should I say witch. A witch maybe the age of five with dark purple eyes and ash blonde hair was looking up at me.

I got down on my knees and said

"Hello little one, why are you all the way up here?" She looked petrified, did I look scary maybe it was the fact that she's probably not suppose to be here I don't know?

"Do you need something?" I asked

"Hm, hm…." She stuttered.

"Mir wurde gesagt, diese zu jemand, aber ich kann nicht daran erinnern, wer!" She spat out with a _very_ strong German accent.

"English kid, English." I said not knowing much German I had no idea what she said.

She looked flushed.

"I told to give das person, I don't nein remember who." Good enough I kind of understand her, she handed me piece of paper; I really need to learn German. **(AN 'das' means the 'nein' means no)**

**Dear Dhamp Witch,**

**I really would like to tell you this in person but I want to watch you longer. You don't know my name but I know yours, Jean May Dixie. You have a special power and I want it and you will give it to me. If you don't willing I will use force, take away your loved ones, tell your little secret, use even physical force but you will give it to me.**

**Have fun in hell because you won't get to see the goddess when you die and you will soon.**

"Who gave this to you?" I sternly asked the little witch.

"I nein know! I going to das pisspott **(AN some Germans call the bathroom a pisspott. Go ahead look it up on the web)** and das man grabbed me! Brought me outside. He told me to give to a hoch **(AN 'hoch' means tall)** girl but I nein remember whom! He told me nein look or he would hurt me."

I took the girl's hand in mine  
"Ouch!" Something cut me, that stupid kid scratched me! My finger bleed a little, but I just guess she's scared. We walked to Head Mistress's office.

"Papa squat." I told the girl pointing at the floor just outside of Head Mistress's Office, I walked in.

"I urgently need to talk to you Head Mistress Chelsea." I said,

"If you are asking to change students, you can't."

"No, not that. A witchling from the elementary gave me this piece of paper, I think you need to read it." I handed her the paper

She read it.

"I think this is probably just a silly prank from another student, were is the girl?"

"I have her sitting outside your office." I went out and brought the girl in.

Head Mistress talked to the girl in German so I couldn't understand.

When she finished talking she told me to take the girl back to the elementary witch dorms then come back.

When I got back Head Mistress right away asked

"What do you think a prank or something to worry about?"

"I think we should keep an eye out for anything suspicious but even if it is something to worry about there is nothing much we can do at the moment."

"Ok I think we should tell the other guardians and keep a look for anymore notes. It may have just been some boy trying to scare her into his arms or a jealous girl." Head Mistriss Chealsea said.

"Oh, before this I wanted to talk to you about Jean and her powers. I said I could do so research well I did and I found a moroi woman that practices defensive magic. I called her and she said it may be possible for her to help, she can't make it all the way to Germany, but she can go to New York and we could meet her there, what do you think of that?"

"Well, who is this moroi?" She asked

"Tasha Ozera"

"WHAT! No, not with her reputation for all we know that woman could make her want to go strigori." She yelled.

"What if I go with her? I need to learn some magic if I'm going to teach Jean!" I argued

"Guardian Becker you will need to give me some time to think about it, we are done here." God. This woman can be a real bitch.

I went to see Mika by the lake we didn't talk because I was in a bad mood and she understood. I think I might have been hitting a little too hard because of anger but she took it like a champ. When we stopped for a break she did something that made my mood change immediately.

She started singing "It was meant to be" by Callaghan

**(AN I'm not much of a country song lover but I did a random search of song with the words "meant to be" in it and this song sounds pretty good)**

"You are a witch, using your little wicked way on me." I smiled. I really should tell her about the note but I don't want to ruin the good mood.

"Can we be done for today?" She asked.

"I guess we only have ten minutes left anyway, lets pick up the mats." We gathered everything we used and went back to the locker rooms.

**This is RoseBud024! I know sum German too!!! As in like 20 words. REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I give some credit to steffy2106 because I got the magic radio idea from her story. Ok here's chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JA!!!!**

**If anybody reading this that speaks german notices that I don't spell all of the german words right, I'm sorry I'm a little rusty on my spelling**

**Jean's Point of View**

It's been a week since the day I sang to Ben, he seems like he's hiding something it's kind of worrying me. But I plan to try and sneak some things out of him today

I've really been looking forward to the lessons I have with Ben. I have fun with him and I also have learned some things.

"Hey Chief!" I yelled to Ben, he was sprawled out on one of the exercise mats by the lake. I was jogging along with my radio and Heidi trotting beside me. I had plans for today's lesson.

"Hello Little Mika, what is the juke box for?"

"Vas as das?" I asked

"Radio" he stated

"Oh, I want to play a little game when were doing warm ups and stretches" I smiled

"Oh really what is this little game called?" a lot of curiosity in his voice

"I know it sound dussel but its fun"

"What?"

"Silly, it's called magic radio, you ask a question then you turn the radio to a random station and the song it plays is your answer"

"Okay…"

I set the radio on the ground then asked "Oh magic radio how dose a certain Benjamin Becker feel about me" I hit play then twisted the knob a few times.

"First Time" by Lifehouse**(AN I know it don't really make much sense that American music is playing in Germany but live with it ppl. I'm not that much into many German songs)**

We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide

Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

"_Hey jean I'm feeling a little tired I think I'll go back to the room" _she gave me a little wink the ran off

"So, Chief is the magic radio right?" I asked a little sheepish

"Is this how it feels?" he asked

"To be in love? I hope so "I said we started to lean in to each other. For a guy that never had a girl friend he's a pretty good kisser, it was a long passionate kiss not sloppy but true love. It almost felt like our minds touched. His mouth wandered my neck so I could catch my breath, leaving little butterfly kisses as he came up to my jaw line. He started to shift around uncomfortably; we had already rolled off of the mats and were on the ground. He lifted him self of the ground a little and pulled a large stick from under his back, I laughed a little. I started to reach for the radio again but her grabbed my arm. "It's my turn" he had one of those rare smiles"Oh magic radio what is it that I want for my Mika?" he turned the knob a few times then hit play.

"I hope you dance" by Lee Ann Womack**(AN the 4:50 version)**

I know this song by heart so I started singing knowing all to well that Ben loved my voice. I took a deep breath of his intoxicating sent, lemon grass and faint musk. He made me feel childish because I smelt of citrus shampoo; I'll have to talk to Annalis about some sort of herbal sent for myself.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always) **(AN Ben singing is in prentices you might understand better if you listen to the song while reading ; ) )**  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

WOW! Ben has a beautiful voice, I never knew.

"Wow time fly's when your having fun" he winked, quite some time _has_ passed "I think we should be heading back before somebody comes looking" he looked so wild with some of his golden hairs pulled out of the braid and little pieces of branch and vegetation, I'm sure I didn't look any better. He got up then helped me up by picking me up with his arm under my knees and his other arm around my torso then setting me with my feet on the ground; he pecked one more kiss on my cheek. "Lets go lover boy" I said in a seductive way I'm sure would have made this turn in to something more if we were in a room, but I don't think I'm ready for that.

We fixed each other's hair, Ben's hair was so soft and very full, but straight. My hair is very full but it naturally gets wavy, I hate it that way so I normally straighten it. My hair was slightly wavy from the dampness of the ground

"One day maybe you should leave your hair natural, I think it would look good" he whispered in to my ear

"I'll do that the day you get your hair cut" I said

"Do I have your word?" he asked in a whisper

"Yes you do, and so much more" I said

He paused for a moment "We shouldn't be doing this, your still a minor" he backed away from me took both of his hands and rubbed his face, he mumbled a few things that I couldn't pick up.

"Let's head back. Now." he said sounding a little angry with him self.

**Ok I know I'm a cheap bastard half the chapter is lyrics but I moved forward with the relationship because that's what it sounded like everybody wanted.**

**-Poppy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is!****chapter um...9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tasha, Richelle Mead dose but all the other characters I own**

All of my morning classes went pretty smoothly. It's now lunch time and I'm going to meet up with Ivan and Drew. I'm not quite sure if Ben wants me to tell everyone that I may be going to New York so I was going to keep my mouth shut…for now.

"Hey guys!" I yelled from the door they were sitting at our usual table, just outside the popular table. I like to sit there so I can hear what's going down in the academy with out being obvious. I'm not exactly popular with a lot of the girls at the academy, a few witches and moroi I'm friends with but mainly it's just me, Ivan, and Drew. Most guys just want to get in my pants, like that's going to happen.

"Hey sis." Ivan is so sweet he's like my older brother.

"Head Mistress Bitch gave me a week of room arrest, so I won't be seeing you after classes for a little while." I said sadly but yet I said it with a pissed tone.

"That sucks, I wont get to see much of my favorite German for one week, what a shame." Drew said, his Italian accent very strong.

"Hey I thought _I_ was your favorite German?!" Ivan argued.

"You're my favorite little German, Jean is my favorite German." Drew reasoned, Ivan is very not very big he is maybe 5'8" 130, German all the way not mixed like me. I'm only about 6'0" 120lbs. The facial hair he had helped make him look older other wise he would maybe look ten years old, not almost eighteen.

"I take offence to that. It's not my fault I haven't grown yet!" Ivan hasn't really hit his growth spurt yet, but it has seemed like he's gotten taller since the beginning of the year.

I heard my name being called and turned. Shit, it's Pat.

"Hey Jean, I heard that Becker's your mentor, maybe you can show me some moves!?" He said wiggling his eye brows.

"It's Guardian Becker to you and you wish, unlike you not everybody wants to get in my pants." I said doing my little head bobble and flipping my hair, then turning away

"Touché. Well looks like Ivashkov over there wouldn't mind some company." He said while pointing to Drew.

"Its none of your business maybe were together for all you know!" I said not even bothering to look at him.

"You better leave because Guardian Becker isn't here to save your sorry ass!" I said. Boy was I being pissed off today!

"Whatever" Pat said then left

"So _are_ we together?" Asked Drew, if he had the talent to raise his eyebrow I think he would have.

"Well were sitting next to each other so theoretically yes." I said, avoiding his real question.

"No, you know what I mean." He said a little annoyed.

"No sorry I don't" I said with a little attitude.

"Jean."

"Drew."

"I don't know, _are_ we?" I asked.

"I'm asking you!" he said.

_"You two sound like an old married couple" Ivan piped in._

"Shut up Ivan!" We both yelled

_  
__Ring, Ring_

"Ja! Saved by the bell!" **(AN 'Ja' means 'Yes' in German. There was a little German lesson by yours truly)** I said in victory

**Benjamin's Point of View **

Arugh! I have to go talk to Head Mistress about Jean and going to New York to see if that Tasha woman can help us, oh joy.

What the hell, it feels like something is poking me in the back of my knee. I turned on my heels to see what it was, I didn't see anything. Now I felt a poke in the front of my knee, I looked down, it was a little kid or should I say witch. A witch maybe the age of five with dark purple eyes and ash blonde hair was looking up at me.

I got down on my knees and said

"Hello little one, why are you all the way up here?" She looked petrified, did I look scary maybe it was the fact that she's probably not suppose to be here I don't know?

"Do you need something?" I asked

"Hm, hm…." She stuttered.

"Mir wurde gesagt, diese zu jemand, aber ich kann nicht daran erinnern, wer!" She spat out with a _very_ strong German accent.

"English kid, English." I said not knowing much German I had no idea what she said.

She looked flushed.

"I told to give das person, I don't nein remember who." Good enough I kind of understand her, she handed me piece of paper; I really need to learn German. **(AN 'das' means the 'nein' means no)**

**Dear Dhamp Witch,**

**I really would like to tell you this in person but I want to watch you longer. You don't know my name but I know yours, Jean May Dixie. You have a special power and I want it and you will give it to me. If you don't willing I will use force, take away your loved ones, tell your little secret, use even physical force but you will give it to me.**

**Have fun in hell because you won't get to see the goddess when you die and you will soon.**

"Who gave this to you?" I sternly asked the little witch.

"I nein know! I going to das pisspott **(AN some Germans call the bathroom a pisspott. Go ahead look it up on the web)** and das man grabbed me! Brought me outside. He told me to give to a hoch **(AN 'hoch' means tall)** girl but I nein remember whom! He told me nein look or he would hurt me."

I took the girl's hand in mine  
"Ouch!" Something cut me, that stupid kid scratched me! My finger bleed a little, but I just guess she's scared. We walked to Head Mistress's office.

"Papa squat." I told the girl pointing at the floor just outside of Head Mistress's Office, I walked in.

"I urgently need to talk to you Head Mistress Chelsea." I said,

"If you are asking to change students, you can't."

"No, not that. A witchling from the elementary gave me this piece of paper, I think you need to read it." I handed her the paper

She read it.

"I think this is probably just a silly prank from another student, were is the girl?"

"I have her sitting outside your office." I went out and brought the girl in.

Head Mistress talked to the girl in German so I couldn't understand.

When she finished talking she told me to take the girl back to the elementary witch dorms then come back.

When I got back Head Mistress right away asked

"What do you think a prank or something to worry about?"

"I think we should keep an eye out for anything suspicious but even if it is something to worry about there is nothing much we can do at the moment."

"Ok I think we should tell the other guardians and keep a look for anymore notes. It may have just been some boy trying to scare her into his arms or a jealous girl." Head Mistriss Chealsea said.

"Oh, before this I wanted to talk to you about Jean and her powers. I said I could do so research well I did and I found a moroi woman that practices defensive magic. I called her and she said it may be possible for her to help, she can't make it all the way to Germany, but she can go to New York and we could meet her there, what do you think of that?"

"Well, who is this moroi?" She asked

"Tasha Ozera"

"WHAT! No, not with her reputation for all we know that woman could make her want to go strigori." She yelled.

"What if I go with her? I need to learn some magic if I'm going to teach Jean!" I argued

"Guardian Becker you will need to give me some time to think about it, we are done here." God. This woman can be a real bitch.

I went to see Mika by the lake we didn't talk because I was in a bad mood and she understood. I think I might have been hitting a little too hard because of anger but she took it like a champ. When we stopped for a break she did something that made my mood change immediately.

She started singing "It was meant to be" by Callaghan

**(AN I'm not much of a country song lover but I did a random search of song with the words "meant to be" in it and this song sounds pretty good)**

"You are a witch, using your little wicked way on me." I smiled. I really should tell her about the note but I don't want to ruin the good mood.

"Can we be done for today?" She asked.

"I guess we only have ten minutes left anyway, lets pick up the mats." We gathered everything we used and went back to the locker rooms.

**This is RoseBud024! I know sum German too!!! As in like 20 words. REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I gave you guys a break I didn't have a AN in the last chapter but this has one!!!! Of course it has one you reading it…I hope. **

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE A.N. AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Jean's Point of View (AN before morning session with Ben)**

He's right we shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that. But something in the back of my head was telling me it was so right, like, like…a soul mate. I could have sworn that our minds touched and I think he felt it too. It was really my first big kiss too; most kiss I have ever gotten from a guy was a peck on the cheek. Maybe we should stop going to the lake alone, maybe I should give Drew a try, but there are so may 'maybes'. Drew's nice, cute, sweet, and we can be together and not be judged.

I sighed, time to go out an face the day.**(AN the only thing I can think of while I'm writing this is the song "Me Vs. The World" by Halo Friendlies )**

I jogged down to the lake. Of coarse he was there but we didn't do our normal greetings.

"We can talk while we stretch" he said

I began my stretches "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you, I took advantage of you" he let out with a sigh

"You didn't take advantage of me and you know it and I know it so don't say that"

"Well it was still wrong, I'm your mentor and your elder" he said, I didn't answer because I knew he was right. When we were sparing I was trying my hardest to land a hit, but Ben hasn't taught me everything he knew we've only been working for about two weeks. But I finally made a hit and he felt it to, I gave a grin. When we had about fifteen minutes left of time he called brake.

"I need to talk to you about something" he said

"Hm, about vas?"**(AN vas means what)**

"Well the other week" he paused "a little witchling gave me a note; supposedly some man gave it to her. Anyways it said that you hade something that they wanted, and that they would do every thing in their will to get it, take away loved ones, you would die in the end and never see the goddess. Dose any of this make sense"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" that's what he was hiding from me

"I gave the note to Head Mistress; she said it's probably just a prank"

"Oh goddess" I let out quietly"you know that the goddess is like god to witches right?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm like a sin to them so when I die supposedly I wont go to the goddess that's why I don't say 'oh goddess' when surprises I say 'oh god'. As for the 'thing' I have I don't know, but who every this is, if they don't have the blood of the person they want to hurt or 'take away' they can't really do anything."

"Shit, well that's the problem, after the witchling gave me the note and I read it I went to take her hand and she cut me" he showed me his hand and there was a mark where a scab was "also I had a dream, that the same witchling had control over my body she could make me do anything, she grasped my hand and stabbed a knife through my hand then said 'your blood we be of use to me' I don't know if it was my imagination running wild or what"

"I hope it was just your imagination. It was probably a prank." I _really_ hope so.

"Oh and here's some good news, head mistress said yes to us going to New York"

"Really that's great, who's going and when?"

"Well it's going to be just us because it's a very costly trip. The plane is booked for two days from now"

"Oh my god! That's so soon and what about us and well…"

"I don't really know I'll probably have a different room than you."

"Yeah probably. What about my friends, Ivan and Drew, can I tell them?"

"Well I don't see why not, but I don't think the whole school should know"

"okay see you later" I said then left

"Hey guys!" I yelled to Ivan and Drew

"Hey" they said in Unisom

"Guess what!!!!!" I said very excitedly

"Do I want to?" Ivan said

"You want to peck a kiss on my cheek?" Drew said

"We're going to New York!"

"What!" Ivan nearly shouted

"'We' as in…" drew said suspiciously

"Well, Guardian Becker and i" I said looking at the ground

"For what anyway?" Ivan asked

"Well there's this moroi woman that practices defensive magic and she maybe able to help me with my magic. But she couldn't make it all the way to Germany but she could make it to New York. I really hope I can go see a Bat ball game and eat a dog with corn on it and dip it in katsoup"**(AN katsoup is another name for ketchup)**

"Um, Jean don't you mean Baseball?" Drew asked

"No, I said Bat ball"

"What ever, so you and the Indian hunk are going to be in the same hotel room for who knows how long" drew said with a little attitude

"God Drew, a little over protective. And why in the world would I have sex with a man older than me that's also my mentor? Plus we'll probably have separate rooms"

"What ever" he said a little hurt

"I hope I don't get bored, I wont have my sis to bother" Ivan said lovingly

"Oh Ivan I'll miss you, I hope I'm not gone more than a week"

"I'll be right back" Ivan said.

"What's the matter Drew" I asked

"You don't see it do you?"

"Vas!?!?"

"You know 'vas' I'm talking about. I care about you very much"

"I know that"

"Well, why don't you show it back?"

I was sitting next to him straddling the bench. Maybe this is what I need, I'm not meant to be with Benjamin, it's just not right. I leaned forward and kiss him, he kissed me back. Times like these I'm glade I sit in the corner almost hidden from sight

"I do Drew, I do" then I heard foot steps I turned to look, it was Ben. He snatched my arm and led me out to the hall.

"What was that?" he whisper yelled

"You said 'we' can't be together. There are other men in my life that care for me, that aren't possessive of me but don't want me"

"I want you, do you know how much?" He sounded short of breath, we started kissing my back was against the wall, my hands were on his back and his were around my torso. Okay he was a much better kisser than Drew. Then as fast as he started he stopped "That's how much I want you, I've never wanted a woman as much as I want you"

"Why dose the law have to be so cruel, keeping lover apart because of a couple of measly years" I whispered

"I don't know, but I do know that we can't be found like this"

"Right, I'll act mad. But I was truly going to give it a try with Drew, he really cares for me"

"I know" he paused "You need to start to class or you'll be late, here I'll walk you"

He started to walk, I paused for a moment taking in the view, it was a very nice one, and then I started walking too.

When we reached class I put on a pissy look on my face. Ben had a frustrated look on his face; he walked up to the teacher and said something in his ear. I watched him as he walked out in the corner of my eye. Going down the row I saw Pat's ass kissing friend Robby making kissy lips at me so walking past him I shoved him out of his seat, I'm glade he's a moroi, such a light weight. I made sure I swung my hips as I walked too that drives the boys over the edge.

**OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was chapter 12 tell me how you liked it!!!!!!! Also I redid the drawing of Benjamin and the link will be on my profile!!!!!!!!!!! I also finished a pencil drawing of Ivan, he looks like such a bad ass, a link will be up for him also.**

**ON UR MARK, GET SET, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Poppy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok? Why aren't I getting many reviews? Do I need to change my title or something? IDK oh well, Big thanks to Carolinav30 she is awesome every few chapters she leaves a good review so I thank her for that. Of course I thank my lovely BETA reader, RoseBud024, she's a pretty good person that has nifty(dose anybody use nifty anymore?) ideas, so I thank her also!**

**The day went by quite fast. Nothing happen during practice, I was kind of happy I had enough drama for one day.**

**The next morning**

Ja! (**A/N (BETA NOTE ja mean yes)** I have off today for packing and what not. Plus Ben said that I should get plenty of rest because I was going to have to deal with jet lag and staying up past my normal bed time. It was hard to rest because I was so excited about tonight. 9am we'll be leaving to go to the airport, hope everything goes well.

**Ben's Point of View**

It was quite the lengthy drive, another guardian drove us because I'm not used to the roads in Germany. We got to the airport and began checked in.

I got the tickets and the only thing left to do was wait.

"I hope this helps me."

"I hope we can fix that, get it under control. It may be of use to you if you learn how to use it." I said.

"Oh Mika, what am I going to do with you?" I said under my breath.

"Well I have some ideas." She snickered.

"Mika we can't go that far."

"Eww, you perv I didn't mean _that_, I wanted to go to a Bat Ball game and eat a dog with corn all over it."

"I didn't mean that either, you don't even know what I want to do and don't you mean _Baseball_ and _corn dogs?_"

"I know you better than you think, and no, I mean what I say, I say what I mean." She said.

"I know that, that's why I care for you. I know that you say what ever you want to say, don't you?" I said with a little smirk on my face.

"Of course I do." She said happily.

**(AN I'm to lazy to figure out how to spell this in German, I suck at spelling… so just imagine its being said in German ; )**

"All people going on the fight to New York, America please go to wing 4!" A woman's voice said over the intercom.

"I believe that includes us." Jean said to me while getting up, the position she was sitting in looked so uncomfortable.

"Excuse me sir but aren't you a little old for her?" I middle aged woman asked that was sitting a few yards away from us.

"That's none of your business."

"I find away to make everything my business."

"Uh, ma'am I think you should keep you comments to your self."

"Your messing around with a baby you should be ashamed." She said a little to loud. Mika is not a baby, she is seventeen almost 18.

"Ma'am she's my student, I'm her mentor. I don't really want to know what's going on inside your head but I think you should pay attention a little more before accusing." I said, I noticed that Jean was walking away so I left.

"She's right." She said, I thought It would be right by leaving it at that.

We boarded the plane. It wasn't exactly 5 stars, we sat in the back row, my knees were digging into the seat in front of me Jean's were almost in the seat. There was a very heavy woman in the seat in front of me, making the seat sag back even more.

**Jean's point of View**

I let out a soft sigh, just stared off into space.

Ben was reading some weird book about panties by some Anthony guy. I drifted off in to sleep off and on, had some _really_ weird dreams ones I don't want to go into detail about. This really sucks the big one too, I mean I have a head ache, feel dizzy, sick, and my ears are crackling.

**Ben's Point of View**

Yes! Finally that big woman switched with some boy maybe the age of twelve, which gave me a little more knee room.

_Thud, Thud_

Aw, come on! That stupid little kid is hitting the back of his seat hitting my knees. **(AN poor Ben doesn't have good luck with kids)** then the kid looked back at me between the crack of the seats, I looked towards the window I have a little phobia of kids.

"What are those tattoos for on your neck?" The kid asked.

"Tribal thing." I lied, I don't have to tell him what there for, I wish I don't even have them.

"Do you run around a bonfire in a thong, screaming like a savage?" What the fuck?! Why do I have such bad luck with kids?

"No, I don't even own a thong."

"What about your girlfriend over there, does she have a thong?" He asked. Does Mika wear thongs?

"She's not my girlfriend, and why would I be going through her undergarments?" I asked.

"I don't know she seems pretty comfy leaning on you to not be your girlfriend, is she your wife?" What the fuck…again?

"No!" I wish...

"Uh, is she your daughter?" Do I look fucking old enough to have a daughter? I hope not!

"No, do I look old enough to be her father?! Now turn around and be quiet!" God, save me.

"Make me fagot!" What do these kids learn any more?

"Little boy, you don't want me too. My tattoos are for how many I have killed." I growled.

"Yeah, how may flowers you've killed?" Okay. I'm done being Mister Nice Indian guy.

"I've killed men, woman, a child. Fifteen deaths total." I said very seriously, I wish I never had to do so, killing anything that used to be a living soul is hard, really hard.

The kid turned pale, 'it' sat in his seat the rest of the fight. Mika was beautiful when she sleeps she was leaning against my shoulder. Her blonde eye lashes laid softly on her cheeks. I sat there what seemed like hours, just watching Mika sleep.

_  
__Ding!_

"All passengers please replace your seats in an upright position and buckle you seat belts!" The flight attendant said.

I stroked Mika's soft blonde hair

"Wake up little Mika" I whispered in her ear.

"Do I have to? I feel like crap." She groaned.

"Yes, we get off the plane in a few minutes, when we get our hotel rooms you can take a shower then go to bed"

"Okay." She got up slowly.

"OW!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. A little panicked.

"My neck, how was I sleeping?" Mika asked.

"On my shoulder, for about well, the whole flight." I said putting a crazy loose strand of her luscious hair behind her ear.

"Oh. sorry." She said blushing a little.

"It's okay." I said. Mika looked over out the window and looked back at me in an instant. Mika got super pale, really quick. She grabbed the white bag that was hooked to the seat infront of her. Oh God. Mika started coughing, she started to cough up her breakfast she had. I quickly grabbed all of her hair in one hand and yanked my hair tie that I had in my braid out and tied her hair up into a very messy bun. I started to rub her back.

She stopped after a couple of minutes.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel dizzy." She said.

**At The Hotel******

"I'm going to go take a shower." Mika said.

"Good idea. Decide if you want the bed or the couch while your taking your shower." I said.

"Ok." She said. She headed towards the bathroom. I need to know if she wears thongs! Stupid kid got me wondering. I went out on the balcony for the crisp cool air. I heard Mika singing Indian Summer by Brooks & Dunn. **(AN my beta read is a big fan of this song so…im not really a big country fan)**I shut the balcony door shut.

After a little while I opened the balcony door. I walked in. Oh shit! She was wearing practically nothing in the same exact room as me. We're sleeping in the same room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just to let ya know I don't plan on putting a lemon in my story so…yeah. Well that's it got nothing else to say but to review when your done reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jean's Point of View**

I came out of the bath room in a pair of girl boxers and a tight black tank top, no bra. I hope Ben has good self control.

I snickered to myself.

"Hey, Chief!" His mouth was wide open.

"Uh…Hey."

"I guess I'll take the couch."

"Uh…Okay." I guess he can only manage one word at a time

"Thanks."

"Uh…"

"Okay, well I'm going to put some blankets and pillows on the couch." I said

Ben was on his phone talking.

"Nine?"

"Okay that's good with me see you then. Okay, bye."

"May I ask who that was?" Out of pure curiosity...and a little jealousy.

"It was Tasha Ozera."

"Oh, the Moroi woman?"

"Yeah."

"We got any spare pillows and blankets?"

"Um, yeah I asked for some." He handed me a pillow off the bed. I took a step back the hit him in the head with the pillow.

"What was that for?" He had a squeak in his voice.

"Just because. I challenge you to a duel!" I got in a fighter pose.

He grabbed a pillow off the bed and playfully hit me in the side with it. I whopped him in the head again

"Seems like some one is feeling better." He said with a smile.

"A little." He threw his pillow on the couch.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed." He said.

"No, I'm fine sleeping on the couch." I said.

"Na, I can sleep on the couch. "Ben said. He went in to the bathroom with his bag, I assumed to change.

A couple minutes later he came out in a white tank top and dark brown sweats.

"I didn't know you had other tattoos." I was surprised he had two large wings on his back going over his shoulder blades.

"Oh, yeah I got it a few months ago before I came to Germany. I also had a gauge in my right ear lobe but I had to stop that, not very practical I can't wear normal ear rings in it they just fall through but my ear did go back to normal size."

"God, what other things did you have?"

"A lot, here I'll show you a picture." He reached for his wallet on the night stand and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He was with a man that looked a lot like him but with black hair, they had there arms around each other's shoulders. He's right, he had a gauge in his right ear lobe big enough to fit a thumb in it; he also had a lot of piercings in his cartilage and a couple in his eyebrow.

"That's my father." He said pointing at the man with black hair.

"Wow you two look a lot alike, you had the works too didn't you?"

"Yeah, did most of them my self."

"You didn't do the one on your back your self did you?" I asked. I was a little panicked.

"No of course not, I had a friend do it for me. To remind me of my family, the human ones…."

"Oh, can I see it better?" I asked. He turned around and pulled the back of his shirt up. It was beautiful, it was a bald eagle, if it wasn't on skin I would have thought it was real.

"Its beautiful."

"It was painful."

"Big bad guardian don't like needles pokes?" I teased.

"Try _thousands_ of needles pokes." Ouch, I don't think I could do that big of a tattoo.

"I'm going to try to go to bed, I'm not really tired after sleeping all day" I said Ben nodded.

I got into bed and drifted quickly to sleep.

_"May I have this dance" A very handsome Ben asked. He was dress in a tailed tux, tailored to perfection._

_"Of course." I said. I was dressed in a masquerade style gown._

_ He took my hand and wrapped his arm around my back. Then I saw the things I fear and hate most, two red rimed eyes staring at me over Ben's shoulder. I tried to say something but I couldn't, the beast plunged it's fangs into Ben's neck. I tried beating it on the head, I tried every move I knew but nothing worked. Ben finally slumped to the ground then the Strigori went for me, it grabbed me in lightening fast speed, I went black._

"Mika you need to wake up." I heard a voice say. Once I figured out whose voice it belonged to I shot up.

He laughed.

"Well, good morning starshine, the earth says hello. You got up fast."

"Yeah, I had this weird dream…"

"Care to explain?" He asked. Hell no!

"Not really." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Well then get dressed we leave in thirty minutes!"

"WHAT! That's not enough time for me to do my hair!"

"Well you did say you would leave you hair natural!"

"Yeah, when you cut your hair!"

"Well then maybe I'll get it cut today."

"But what if it looks bad?" Damn, I didn't think of that.

"It'll look fine."

I got up showered, put on dark blue skinny jeans and a white cotton shirt with a olive green jacket. Putting some conditioner in my hair hopeing it will make it look better.

"Ready?" Ben asked sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Yup!"

"We first have to go and rent a car, it's a thirty minute drive to get to Tasha's studio. You may not want that jacket on, its suppose to be warm unseasonably warm today and people will think you're a Hitler supporter."

"Humph, I don't care what people think!"

"Okay, not my problem."

We left the room, Ben locked the door and we went to the rent-a-car counter.

"Yes, I'm here to rent a car under the name Becker." Ben said to the man at the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, that car was in an accident, but we do have a pick-up truck available."

"Uh, same price as the car?" Ben isn't gonna take the truck if it isn't the same price.

"Yes sir."

"Okay then, we'll go with that one."

The man walked use to the garage and handed Ben the keys.

"DANG! That's a big truck!" It was a very large truck.

"Oh yeah, I gotta mother of a truck!" He had a giant smile on his face.

"You sure you can drive this thing, Ben?" I asked.

"Of course," He said as he was getting in "As long as no little cars get in my way." Ben added.

"BEN!" I yelled then got in, it was quite a climb to get in.

"Diesel engine, oh yeah!" Ben exclaimed as the truck roared to life.

"Well we're going to listen to my type of music." I turned on my MP3 player and picked my favorite song, Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-  
Im just a poor boy,i need no sympathy-  
Because Im easy come,easy go,  
A little high,little low,  
Anyway the wind blows,doesnt really matter to me,  
To me

Mama,just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger,now hes dead,  
Mama,life had just begun,  
But now Ive gone and thrown it all away-  
Mama ooo,  
Didnt mean to make you cry-  
If Im not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on,carry on,as if nothing really matters-

Too late,my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Bodys aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-Ive got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
I dont want to die,  
I sometimes wish Id never been born at all-

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
_Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango-__  
__Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-__  
_Galileo_,__galileo,__  
_Galileo _galileo_  
Galileo figaro-magnifico-  
But Im just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
_Hes just a poor boy from a poor family-__  
__Spare him his life from this monstrosity__-_  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
_Bismillah_! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
_Bismillah__!_ we will not let you go-let him go  
_Bismillah__!_ we will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
_No,no,no,no,no,no,no-__  
__Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia_ let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,for me,for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-cant do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,

Any way the wind blows....

"That was fun!" I said.

"Yeah, loads!" Ben said with a sarcastic voice.

"Oh don't be such a sourer puss"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my peeps!!!!!!!!! Lolz I have a dirty song in here so you be warned!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used In this chapter and I don't own Tasha Ozera or anything about her**

**Ben's Point of View**

**"Hey you wanna play magic radio again?" I asked, at least things can't get heated up while I'm driving.**

**"Why not?"**

**I reached for the radio "Oh magic radio, what will we be doing when we're done seeing Tasha Ozera?" I hope nothing dirty comes on.**

**OH GOD!!!!!! Not the bad touch, please.**

**Jean's Point of View**

**(AN Jean's thoughts are in bold)**

**Hmm, this is an odd song…Why is Ben bright red?**

Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

**OH GOD!!!!!! I HOPE NOT**

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

"BAMJAMIN!!!!!!!! What the hell?!?!?!" I yelled

**Ben's Point of View**

I was laughing so hard I couldn't even drive straight; people were honking at me so I pulled over.

"Oh Mika that was funny"

"No it wasn't" she snapped

"Mika you know I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want"

After I stopped laughingI pulled back on to the road

Mika reached over and changed the radio station. Heh, very fitting, The Bitch Song

Is it okay  
If I speak to you today  
You've been pissed off for a week now  
With nothing I could say  
Could make you look up  
Or crack up  
Is there anything that I can do  
Anything to show you...

You're a bitch  
But I love you anyway  
Oh  
You can't sing   
But you still put me to sleep  
Baby  
You're a bitch  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away

So you tell me that there's nothing left to say  
I drive  
You face the window  
Then you're in my face  
Tellin' me to grow up  
(oh oh)  
I wish you'd grow up  
(oh oh)  
I can't wait until you fall asleep  
I wonder if you know that...

You're a bitch  
But I love you anyway  
Oh  
You can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
Baby  
You're a bitch  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la

WHOA!!!!!!!!!!

You're a bitch  
But I love you anyway  
Oh  
You can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
Baby  
You're a bitch  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away

Yeah  
You're a bitch  
but I love you anyway  
So why don't ya  
Stay

I sighed; I didn't really listen to the music after that.

God put my sisters with normal men, well as normal as they can be, but he put me with an under aged girl. I mean I love her unconditionally, I could be with her the rest of my life but it wouldn't be long enough. She holds more power than she really knows and not just her magic but her personality. She's beautiful, even skin with a dozen freckles on the bridge of her nose, blonde hair, that was now curling, with dark brown eyes that you could fall right into. A voice to die for, it rings with strength and beauty and if I had never meet her, only heard of her record I would say she was Irish with all the luck she has, but German is good for me. I've never loved a woman like I love Mika, oh lovely Mika.

Finally we got there, I was suspicious like always, checking out my surroundings. I may not have a moroi to protect but you can never be too careful even in day light. I let Jean lead the way she looked back at me for guidance; I motioned her to move forward. The building looked relatively small, but well kept; we were in one of the few rural areas left in New York. I kept my hand on my stake just in case, Jean knocked on the door, a some what tall woman with black hair and crystal blue eye opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Jean Dixie and Guardian Becker it's very nice to meet you"

"Hello, were here to see Tasha Ozera" I said

"I'm Tasha"

"Oh, where your guardian then shouldn't he or she open the door?" I asked

"I don't have a guardian"

"What?!?!" jean and I said at the same time

"Well come in we can talk while sitting down" Tasha said, she turned and we followed in. She showed us a small sitting area, Jean sat I stood.

"I would guess you have heard my reputation?" Tasha asked

"I've heard bits and pieces, not quite sure if all of them are true"

"I guess you have the right to know then"she went on telling us about everything. **(AN I don't feel like typing everything out but I'm sure you guys know about Tasha ; )**

"That's horrible, how could they do that to you?" jean asked

"Well I guess its right in the end, it helps you hopefully" Tasha said in a cheery voice "I guess we can just start with your training since you don't have much time here in New York"

She got up and walked us to a back room; it was a large training room, dummies and all.

"Guardian Becker said that the first time he had an encounter with your magic it was fire and that it was triggered by anger, so I think since my element if fire we should work on that, maybe you can enhance it" She said to Jean. Jean glanced at me unsure.

"Okay…"

"Try to think of something that makes you mad then concentrate on a single object like that dummy over there" Tasha said pointing at a male dummy with brown shaggy hair. Jean stood about ten feet away from the dummy and made her hands into fists, her eyes darkened and the whole row of dummies busted into flames.

"Try harder" Tasha yelled

"I AM!" Jean's eye were black now

"Then show me"

Jean tried again with the same out come.

"You're not trying very hard"

Jean turned to Tasha, put her arm out and a beam of fire started heading for Tasha's head. Tasha blocked the beam with her own fire.

"Now that was trying, you're just like Rosemarie"

"God damn it! Don't compare me, I'm me nobody else" Jean looked like she was ready to pass out

Tasha smiled "Take a seat I'll get you a drink. Guardian Becker could I talk to you?"

**OKAY! That was chapter 15. I plan on having Ben's hair cut next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**J****ean's Point of View**

Ben and Tasha walk back in to the room.

"Das?!?!" I asked mainly to Tasha because she was staring at me**(AN Das means what!!!!)**

"Do you have enough energy to try another time? " It was Tasha asking as she handed me a blue coloured drink.

"Uh, I guess, its not like I'm moroi and when I get low I can drink blood but I can give it a try." I then noticed that the air smelt like burnt hair.

"Uh…did I burn you?"

"A little..." She lifted a lock of black hair that looked a little singed at the end.

"It's no big deal my hair needs cut anyway!" She exclaimed. A big smile crept up onto my face I looked at Ben.

"Tasha, do you know how to cut hair?"

"Yeah, why?" She looked puzzled.

Ben gave me 'don't got there look' but I did anyway. I got up and whispered in to her ear

"Me and Ben had a little bet and he lost. He has to get his hair cut is there a way I can burn it?"

"You're an evil young woman, but I like how you think." She said aloud, but with a smile on her face.

**Ben's Point of View**

Oh God NOW what is she up to?

"Do you trust me?" Jean asked.

"Well…" I'm afraid to say yes.

"Do you? I trust you." She said with her eyebrow raised.

"You need to trust us Benjamin" Tasha added

I thought for a moment, then sagged my shoulders in defeat.

"Yes." I had a nervous smile on my face.

"Close your eyes and turn around." Tasha said with a smile on her face. GOD! I'm being taken advantage of by a moroi and a dhampir, women none the less. I had my back to these two women, something I would normal NEVER do, you DON'T turn your back, but Mika has already made me act in ways I never thought I would act. I felt warmth by my face, she better not burn my beautiful face. I so desperately wanted to open my eyes, I heard them whispering behind me.

"Aim a little low just in case." Tasha whispered.

"sehr gut dann." Jean panted, this was really draining her. **(AN sehr gut dann means 'very well then' )**

Then I felt heat rise up my back and smelt a sickening smell. Things started to register in my brain, SHE'S BURNING MY HAIR OFF!

I started patting down what hair I had left, but there was no fire.

**  
****Jean's Point of View**

Oh man is he going to be pissed; I burned his hair to about the base of his neck. It didn't look to bad but it smelt horrid. He turned around; hands griped in fists by his sides, I gave him a sly smile.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" He nearly yelled

"You said I couldn't cut it, so I didn't I burnt it." I said with amusement in my voice. God do I feel woozy.

**Ben's Point of View**

I took in a deep breath, I did lose the bet…on purpose, I don't even know why I just wanted her to win. Oh well you live and you learn. I sped over to Jean, she looked like she was going to faint.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, I had my arm around her shoulder.

"No." She mumbled then slumped against me, I let her slowly sink to the floor.

"This isn't going to work if every time I'm exhausted after a little bit."

I got up, stepped around Jean to Tasha, she had the typical "don't fuck with me" Ozera look on her face with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" I growled, okay so I was pretty mad.

"With what?" She snapped.

"With this!" I gestured to my now short hair.

"No not really, she's the one that did it and you're the one who couldn't win a simple race, and if you loved your hair some much why did you bet it?" She did have a point there. I felt a lot of temptation to role my eyes but I didn't.

"I guess we should be going now." I said briskly.

"Do you want me to do something with your hair Benjamin?" Tasha added quickly. I let out a sigh.

"I suppose, it can't get any worse than it is." I picked up a lock still in disbelife

**  
****Tasha's Point of View (AN in my story Tasha knows about Rose and Dimitri)**

Jean is so much like Rose it's not even funny. I wonder what it would be like if they meet.

"You can sit here." I said pointing at a chair in the bathroom.

"Don't worry I've cut my hair a time or two." He sat down with his hands griped to his knees. "I'll try not to slice you neck either." He laughed.

"It's not my hair I'm worried about, it's my father."

"Oh really, world renowned guardian extraordinaire is afraid of his father!"

"Trust me, you would be too. He's all about tradition, I don't always stick to his tradition, yet he didn't either."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a Native American human."

"Oh, so you're a…"

"Yeah, one of the best is from human, I know. But there isn't anything I can do about it, I can't pick my parents. He gets onto me about tradition, but he had a fling with a moroi not a human."

"Well, your not the only renowned guardian that has trouble with things like that."

"What do _you_ mean?"

"You know who Dimitri Belikov is?"

"Of course he's well know and respected guardian that died, it was a great loss for others that knew him."

"And his mentee?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway, was that the Rosemarie you were talking about to Jean?"

"Yes, those two were unstoppable and were in love."

"Oh, it really is that obvious?" he looked away

"Benjamin, would I be talking about Rose and Dimitri if it wasn't obvious?" I asked.

"No, I guess not."

"Don't worry about it, your not that old"

"That's exactly what my sister said. But people will still see me as a pedophile, people expect more from me. God this stuff is giving me a head ache"

"Heh, do you know what you two, uh three have to do the rest of the day?"

"No not really, I planed on letting Jean rest a little while then do some training. Why, do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe, Jean keeps mentioning 'Bat ball' games" I laughed

"At times she acts like she's forty and other time she acts like she's seven" Benjamin said, we both laughed

I finished cutting his hair, it didn't look to bad if I say so myself. Benjamin got up and looked in the mirror.

"Eh, it'll have to do" he grabbed his hair tie and pulled his hair back in a nubby pony tail.

**Ben's Point of View**

In reality my hair doesn't look to bad. I'm not going to say it aloud but, not too bad.

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Another somebody knows there dirty little secret!!!!!! I hope you ppl are happy with Ben's new hair do!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah, I know this is kinda short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, oh and don't hurt me you may not like it **

**Ben's Point of View**

Tasha and I walked back into the training room were we left Jean.

"Well, how are we going to set up a plan for going to a 'Bat Ball' game, I mean Jean must be exhausted." I said in a sarcastic voice while putting air quotes around Bat Ball game, then jumped in fake surprise when I looked at Jean.

Tasha laughed, and Jean eyes were wide open.

"Well, I'm not _that_ tired..." Jean started.

Tasha smiled and said.

"Don't worry, a game isn't for a couple days, she'll have plenty of time for some more training and rest."

"That sounds gut, but I thought you said we couldn't do anything like that Ben said." While raising her eyebrow **(AN "gut" means good)**

"Yes, well what else are we going to do all day? You can't train all hours of the day, now can you?"

"Well. We could go shopping my father always puts money in my account, that's the only thing he's good for, money."

"Now why would you say something like that about your father?" Tasha piped in. She is seriously going there?

"Because, I'm just a social thing for him, to say 'my daughter is a novice and she's going to be the best' because he can't be a guardian, he got badly hurt at a young age and didn't heal." Jean said with a little attitude. She went there.

"He just wants the best for you; he wants to see you succeed." I said, my father always wants the best for me, even if I didn't. That's why I had my wild streak a few years ago, I wanted to be the one that broke the rules and didn't get ,cough, and I did that for some time, till I got my priorities straight.

"Yeah right, he forgets my birthday all the time."

"So, I forget my own birthday a lot and my nephew's also." Tasha said. Make it worse, Tasha, make it worse.

"What ever you guys are just going to nag at me till I drop it or say your right."

"No Jean, all were trying to say is that don't give your father so much grief, give him a chance," Tasha started but Jean interrupted her.

"Fine, but you've never even meet the man."

_  
__"Grouch__"__ Tasha said_

"Yeah you grouch." I joked.

"I don't know, you seemed like the grouch before to me, what did Tasha do threaten to shave you bald?"

"No" I said flatly

"Well then I guess we'll see you tomorrow." I said to Tasha, I want get out of here.....now!

"We could go out and get something to eat, its not like _I_ have anything to do." Tasha said as she reached for her jacket. Is she trying to fucking flirt with me?

"OOOO, we can take the truck!" Jean cheered; I didn't think she even liked it.

"Truck?" Tasha looked at me funny.

"Yeah, it was the only thing the rental place had, but I get free gas, well diesel." I said then shrugged.

"Ok then, I know of a good steak place not far from here."

**  
****Jean's Point of View**

We all walked out of the house, Tasha was wearing a hooded jacket to protect her from the worst of the sun luckily the property was mostly trees. We piled into the big truck.

"So, would you mind giving me some directions? "Ben asked Tasha who was sitting in the front of the truck.

"You sound like you know the Big Apple well." She laughed then gave him some directions.

"Actually I've been in New York quite a few times."

"Well Guardian Becker, it sounds like you've been every where." I said from the back, I don't know why but I feel so jealous, it almost sounds like Tasha is...is flirting with Ben. EWWWWW! Oh my God, she is. EWWWWWWWW! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ben, are we almost there?" I asked. I felt like I was going to be sick, and fast.

"Yeah, why?" I could hear a very tiny amount of panic in his voice.

"I feel sick." I said.

"Oh um... Tasha hand her a bag from the dash board." He said. Tasha handed me a bag.

"Benjamin, drop Jean and me off here. Find a parking spot and we'll get a table." Tasha said.

**Ben's Point of View******

I feel bad for Jean.

"Ok. Put the name under Stan." Tasha nodded.

**Jean's Point of View******

"The bathroom is straight ahead." The hostess said. I nodded and ran to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror. I looked like a Strigori but without the red eyes. I'm _so_ pale....it's not funny. I walked to a small stall, I got on my knees. With my left hand I graved all my hair and held it, wit my right hand I put it on the floor for support. At first I just started coughing, and then it got worse. I was shaking, shaking really bad. I heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Jean?" I heard. I couldn't say anything. I managed to unlock the door and Tasha saw me. Then I passed out.

**Ben's Point of View******

I walked into the restaurant when my cell phone rang, it was Tasha.

"Hello?"

"Benjamin, Jean passed out, she was shaking vigorously and she still is. We're in the ladies restroom. Go get help and come with them please." I shut my phone and ran to the hostess, what am I going to say? My daughter, sister, girlfriend? Fiancé?

"How may I help you Sir?" She asked.

"My girlfriend passed out in the bathroom, her friend is with her. I need help now!" I said as calm as I can. She nodded. I ran to the bathroom.

When I got there, Tasha had Mika's hair in a very messy bun; Mika's head was on Tasha's lap.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay chapter 18, around 10 chapters left , while writing this chapter I listened to "Clocks" by Coldplay, "Hit me with your best shot" Pat Benater and "Heart Breaker" by Pat Benatar**

**Jean's Point of View**

I sat up and a wave of nausea washed over me, and I gagged.

"Jean, what happened to you?" Tasha asked.

"Whoa, tone it down, your going to make me deaf. Where am I?"

"You're in your bed in the hotel room. Are you alright?" Ben told me.

"Do I look alright?" I feel like hell, God.

"Well, no. do you know what this means?" Ben asked and handed me a folded piece of paper.

**  
****Dear Dhamp Witch,**

**Alas, you didn't take my warning, silly witch. That silly boy was easy to take care of though. Hmm, what's next? Your lover? Your Friends? I haven't decided yet. But in a couple of days I will have decided. You know how to make contact with me, that's elementary my dear child.**

**P.S. Your sickness will go away soon, it was only a distraction.**

**Have fun in hell because you won't get to see the goddess when you die and you will soon.**

**"No, I think I'm going back to bed now." I said pulling the covers over my head.**

**"Jean, I'm being serious!" Ben said in a 'I'm not fooling around' voice, pulling the covers off my head.**

**"I know"**  
**  
****Ben's Point of View**

Jean's cell phone started to ring, she picked it up "Hallo?" "Oh my god how?" "He just vanished, that impossible!" "O..okay." she shut the phone and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Jean, what's wrong?." I wanted to hold her, stroke her hair, but I would feel weird after what Tasha offered me.

She was full out crying now "He's gone, he's gone"

"Who?"

"I, Ivan"

She kicked the blanket off her legs and managed to get to her feet and put her shoes back on, she headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked, standing up.

"Einige wo!"**(AN German for some where) **she yelled in my face, her German accent thick, her eyes black.

"You can't just go out and wander the streets at night, you'll get killed." Tasha said heading for the door herself.

"So, what's the big deal, I'll more than likely wined up a blood whore anyway, or go verruckt!?"

"_So? So!_ You think this is all a game, guardian numbers are dwindling, Jean, you know that!" bloody hell, I could seriously die this second.

"No! I don't think this is a game but you do with my feelings, I thought you understood me, I thought you loved me! But no, all you care about is how many people are willing to put there life on the line for some one else, just like my father, and the next good looking girl you can make out with!"

That was a hit in the low spot, she doesn't know how much I really love her, but to love is to destroy and so far I've done a good job at messing everything up. My Mika walked out the door.

"You can't just let her go Ben!" Tasha exclaimed.

"I know, I'll follow her at a distance. Can you get home before dark?" I really don't what her up my ass, not now.

I grabbed my coat and walked to the door where Tasha was standing, she had a smile playing on her lips and the look in her eyes when a cat finally catches it's prey. She's beautiful but not as beautiful as Jean. She slithered her arms around my neck.

"Yes, I'll be fine, as long as your mine." She whispered in my ear, she grabbed my lips with hers, it was just like every other woman I had kissed, nothing spectacular.

When I kissed Jean, it was amazing, it blew me away, but it hit me, we can't be together. Being with Jean would mess up her already bad reputation, not that Tasha's is any better.

**  
****Jean's Point of View**

I ran down the streets as fast as I could, shoving people out of my way. The light was starting to dim, making be feel a little more alive. I finally reach what I wanted, a bar. Getting gehammert**(AN gehammert is German for hammered)** makes the magic go away; I don't feel it humming in my system, begging to be used. I walked in and settled myself on a stool at the counter, for quick refills.

High waist triple button jeans are not really practical to slouch at a bar but I don't really care, I shrugged off my jacket.

"Hey prissy, don't you think you're a little young to drink?" The bar tender asked.

"No, now give me some fucking beer!"

"Got any I.D.?"

"I lost it!"

"Okay then, don't say you got drunk here." She said while handing me a frosted mug and a bottle of beer. One wasn't going to be enough…

***several drinks later***

A very good looking man sat down next to me, he had medium length blonde hair and golden tanned skin. I tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up and I gave him my best pleading eyes, he smiled. He resembled Ben. just a wee bit. And in an instant I had my legs wrapped around him, passionately kissing him. I shrugged off my jacket, the incense oils were giving me a headache , or maybe that was all the alcohol, I'm not sure. Then the guy started pushing me away.

"Hey! I'm not done!" I shouted.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Yes you are, Jean." It was Ben.

"I still hate you." I said, I really didn't want to look at him but I did.

"Hey, the girl says she doesn't want you, go away!" The Fabio wanna be said, uh, now that I'm really looking at him, how in hell I just made out with him, eww.

Ben grabbed my bottle of beer off the counter and gulped it down, a bit of it ran down the side of him mouth. He is too sexy for his own good. Damn, I need some more beer.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try."

Fabio slipped out from underneath me and stood up in front of Ben, he was taller than Ben, by almost a foot. Fabio threw Ben into the bar counter.

"Wussy!" Fabio said. In an instant Ben was standing on the bar counter with his head thrown back laughing like a mad man. He looked like a crazy God his shaggy blonde hair wiped around his head, long dark coat open and pushed back with his fists on his hips, his dark jeans hanging low on his hips, the hem of his white shirt wrinkled from being once tucked and colourful stains from other drinks he had before he got here.

Ben threw himself at Fabio, knocking him down, Fabio's head hit the floor with a sickening crack. Ben knelt with one knee in Fabio's chest making it collapse some. Fabio was gasping for air his hands one Ben's shoulders, trying to push him off.

"Stop it!" I screamed, he didn't stop, "Stop, your killing him!" Ben seemed as if he was in his own little world, I put my hand on his arm, he snatched my wrist, the agonizing feeling of flesh being crushed against bone rushed through me. I did the only thing I could think of, I punched him, hard.

Ben blinked a few time like he had just woken up from a bad dream. He got up reached into his pocket and pulled put his wallet and threw a couple of bills at the guy on the floor and handed a couple to the Bartender. He headed for the exit, we walked down the street, well stumbled.

"Stop loving me, Jean." He finally said.

"Don't you see, I can't stop!" I yelled, "I just can't" I whispered.

We slipped into an abandoned alley way, Ben slid down the filthy wall and sat on a pile of old newspapers, he let out a dry sob.

"Once a drunk, always a drunk. Do you see what I am now Jean?" He didn't let me answer, "I'm a drunk, a druggy, a smoker." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes that I had never seen him with, he never smelt like tobacco. He lit one up and franticly puffed it, his hand trembling. I stood, staring at him in disbelief. I stumbled over to him.

"Ben, quit. Just quit" I pleaded

"I can't. Once you started you can't quite, you lose sanity with out it." He whispered, his voice raspy.

**I know ppl, I'm sorry, I almost cried writing this…well, no I didn't but I'm trying to add drama, I don't cry that easily. But I promise it will all work out in the end, I promise. Leave me a message if ya wanna talk about my stories. If ya don't wanna chat then just review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!! I finished chapter 19 and, yes I said and…I finished drawing Drew!!!! The link to it is on my profile….i think it looks smexy ; )**

**Jean's Point of View**

We slipped into an abandoned alley way, Ben slid down the filthy wall and sat on a pile of old newspapers, he let out a dry sob.

"Once a drunk, always a drunk. Do you see what I am now Jean?" He didn't let me answer, "I'm a drunk, a druggy, a smoker." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes that I had never seen him with, he never smelt like tobacco. He lit one up and franticly puffed it, his hand trembling. I stood, staring at him in disbelief. I stumbled over to him.

"Ben, quit. Just quit" I pleaded

"I can't. Once you started you can't quite, you lose sanity with out it." He whispered his voice raspy.

I sat down beside him, with my back facing the alley and crossed my legs. I snatched the cigarette out of his hand and went to puff it, I've never tried cigarettes.

"NO!" he whisper yelled, pulling the cigarette from me before I put it to my mouth.

"You do love me" I felt a lump in my throat, and a tear slid down my cheek.

"I hate myself. I don't want to hurt you, every time I said I loved some thing or someone it was destroyed." he said looking away then pulling me into his lap

**Benjamin's Point of View**

"I promise I'll help you get over this" she said her hand over the pocket of my jacket, she reached in and pulled out the dreaded bottle of pills

"And I promise to help you too" I hope I can keep my promise "But before we do anything, I need to take care of these" I said taking the bottle from her.

After sitting there for a little while we got up and walked down the street, arms linked. I felt comfortable because she loved me, not my looks and reputation. We finally reached the drug store; I went in and bought a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

**Jean's Point of View**

"What's that for?" I asked pointing at the bottle

"I'm getting rid of the pills" he said, his voice a little shaky.**(AN, IDK if that really works…but it sounds good) **he poured the pills into the bottle and they foamed up, then he pour the liquid down the street drain.

"How did you start all of that?" I asked him

"I don't know, I've been drinking since I was sixteen and smoked when I seventeen. I was clean for two years but after Josh died…I felt guilty, because he helped me quit the first time"

"I started drinking when my magic got to be to much, I was afraid I would go crazy"

"You won't go crazy, I won't let you."

"We have each other to lean on." I said to him griping him tighter, never wanting to let him go. He threw the bottle in the trash and pulled out his cigarettes, he hesitated for a moment then threw them out also. He kissed me again and we headed back to the hotel.

I followed Ben in to the room and flopped onto the bed, I didn't care what I smelled like or what I looked like, I was exhausted.

"You can sleep on the bed, Ben, I'm sure it's more comfortable than the couch." What harm can that be, really.

"Thanks, but I really can't stand this shirt any more" He said pealing off the stained white shirt he had, then reaching for his bag

"You don't _have_ to put another shirt on, I mean if you don't want to"

"You're a sneaky one, Mika, all for your self" he shallowly laughed

"Heh, I know, I'm just so selfish. I really need to change, but I don't want to get up…"I sighed, I would be nice if I could magically change my cloths with out getting up…

"I don't think I can help you with that one, Mika"

"Well…" I said groaning as I slid off the bed onto my feet

"I don't want anything to happen that you'll regret, I've done a lot of things that I regret" he said

I grabbed some random cloths and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and my makeup was well…lets say it was every where it shouldn't be. Oops, Ivan must have left some of his work out cloths with mine, one of his hoodies and a pair of baggy shorts, the hoodie said 'bekommen gehämmert macht Spaß' with a thumbs up and a frosted mug, how ironic**(AN it means "getting hammered is fun")**. I saddened with the thought of him, it just wasn't right that he up and left, it's just not him; I put it on any way. Even though me and Ivan are about the same size, Ivan's shoulders are broader so the shoulders of it sagged and it smelt just like him, a gentle clean smell of his after shave and deodorant. I put the shorts on too and wiped the worst of the makeup off, I put the hood up just because.

I walked out of the bath room and saw Ben, he was in a pair of just above the knee shorts and another white tank top "I'm not even going to ask about the shirt" he said gesturing to the frosted beer mug and thumbs up.

"It's, It's Ivan's…"

"I'm sure he's fine Jean, there looking for him as we speak"

"I know but…" I sat down next to him on the bed "It's just not like him, to you know, up and leave like that"

He said nothing, there wasn't really anything he could say, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, he stroked my hair "You know Jean, you smell like a man"

"Hey!" like I was insulted, but really I wasn't, he smiled. I looked down and noticed a gruesome scar on his right thigh just above his knee; I gently ran my hand over it, his muscles tensed.

"How did you get this?"

"From one of the things I regret." He said in a voice that basically meant he didn't want to talk about it. He laid back and I snuggled up against him and quickly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_Another snowy winter in Germany. Ivan, Drew, and Jean playing in the snow, just a trio of kids fooling around without a worry in the world…except for getting caught out after curfew. Nine year old Jean, hiding in a young ever green, waiting for her enemy...the boys. Her adrenaline was pumping, knowing she could get caught by one of the patrolling guardians, she would probably get in the worst trouble because it was her idea to begin with, so she just waited hoping not to get caught.___

_An unknowing Drew sneaking about looking for his secret crush, he was afraid to tell her, he only hinted at it but she didn't see. He frowned with disappointment, where could she be?_

_"RAWR!!!!" Jean jumped out of the under the tree and grabbed Ivan. Ivan spun around and pushed her into the snow mound, she let out a shrill scream of joy._

_"I'm going to hurt you!" Ivan joked, throwing more snow on Jean's head, sticking to her gold ringlets._

_A tall, lanky Andrew came from the shadows and said super man style. "No your not!" Then jumped Ivan, the moroi and the dhampir mock grappling in the snow, rolling about._

_"I'm a str-o-gre!" Drew yelled._

_  
__"Its strigori, you dummy!" Jean laughed._

_  
__Strong arms wrapped around Jean, she struggled punching and kicking. "Stop! Ow!" It was one of the guardians, not just any guardian, but Jean's dad "I knew I would find you out here, tochter"._

_Two other guardians came over with a hold of Ivan and Drew, who had guilty looks on there faces._

_"Caught the ring leader did you." One guardian snickered._

_  
__"Vati!" Jean sighed with annoyance._

"Mika? Mika! Why are you saying 'Vati'?" Ben asked, I almost forgot he slept there, but he was already dressed, I must have been tired I didn't notice any commotion.

"Just a dream when life was simple when you got caught after curfew… instead of people going missing and crazy little kids…" I said putting my hand on my head, patting it a couple of times, it felt like a bird's nest.

Ben smiled. "Yes, it looks like a bird's nest." He said as if he read my mind. I slid out of bed and straighten Ivan's cloths that I wore to bed last night. He ran his fingers through his still wet hair, he must have showered already.

"Still getting used to the fact?" I joked.

"It's _okay._" exaggerating the 'okay'.

"Its not the first time I've cut my hair short."

"It looks shorter than yesterday." I noticed, it looked like the guy's version of a pixie cut.

"Yeah…I hacked at it a little…" He blushed and looked away, I smiled, he was still young and it showed sometimes.

"Are you going to take a shower before we go?" He asked.

"Um, where are we going?"

He sighed with frustration. "To Tasha's."

"Oh, do we have to?"

"It's the whole reason were here, isn't it?"

"Ja, I guess." I said and I walked over to Ben. He looked too damn sexy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Kissing back, He hitched my left thigh around his waist, with that I lifted my right leg around his waist, we hit the bed in an instant. Then we pulled away, shocked.

"Good morning, Mika." He laughed, laying on his side.

"Guten Tag" I smiled

**Yeah…sorry it was short…I'm a bit stuck…but I had some steamy business going on *wink***

**R&R**

**- Poppy**


	21. Chapter 21

**AW! Ben and Jean are getting to be a cozy couple!**

**"Vat?" I asked nuzzling my head into the hollow between his neck and shoulder.**

"Do you really want to practice today, because I can call her and …"

"Sounds great" I said before he finished

"I knew you would say that" he chuckled

"I love you" I whispered

"I, I love you too" he was hesitant

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, everything is perfect" he whispered back

**Ben's Point of View**

I hope I don't regret loving her, I've destroyed everything else that I loved. Jean sat up, I kept my arms wrapped around her. I grabbed my cell phone off of the night stand and called Tasha.

"Tasha Ozera"

"Yes, its Benjamin, Jean isn't feeling well and is exhausted…still"

"Oh, well I could come to the hotel, it would be no problem"

"No, I think she just needs to rest for a little while, we could come in the after noon"

"Okay, that sounds fine."

"Okay, Bye" I shut my phone and placed it in its original spot. My lovely Mika smiled

"I was thinking…" she started sitting up slightly

"Oh gosh, I knew I smelt smoke" I joked, she slapped me playfully, I pulled her back into my chest.

"No really, I've been reading up on an old witch spell, it lets you go through the memories of a loved one. A long time ago, women witches used it to see if they could trust a man…I wanted to try it, it says sometimes the man in question can into the witches memories too."

"Don't trust me?" I asked a little worried

"No, no I do, but I was just curious. Aren't you curious about my past, it's easier than just talking because it feels like your really there, I mean I could spent hours telling you stuff, but that would get boring after a while."

"What harm could it be, really. Why not" I smiled, she ate it up every time I did, and she smiled back.

"Yeah…I kind of need to get up." She said a little shy

"Oh, yeah" I said letting her go. She slid off the bed and grabbed a medium sized wood box. She set the box on the bed and sat cross legged on the bed in front of me. Opening the box, it was full of vials and pots. I remember an old guardian that told me witches are, what was it…loco. It may be true but I'm a bit crazy myself. She made a bundle of twigs and herbs and tied it with a black hair; it looked like a horse's hair. Her eyes were a bright and excited blue flecked with brown. She put the bundle in a well charred wooden bowl and lit it with a match. Once it started burning well she smothered the flame with a small lid.

"Okay, take my hand" she said putting her right hand out, our fingers inter twined. I was nervous I didn't know what she would see and what she would think, I've had some experiences I wish I never had…

**Jean's Point of View(AN Jean's thoughts are bold and ****not**** in italics)**

Flashes of different faces came before me, of woman that is. Blondes, brunettes, blacks heads, red heads…unnatural colours.

**A group of young boys about fifteen years of age, dressed in tuxes or button downs and slacks. Most were tall and lanky, dark hair. Some handsome, some just average, but odd man in the middle, Ben. He was short, with light shaggy blonde hair, not dark like it is now that went to the nap of his neck. Dressed in a light blue button down and dark vest with dark jeans that looked like they were perfectly tailored. A leather jacket slung over his shoulder, defiantly the center of attention. Everybody was looking at him too lead the way, it was one of those typical junior dance situations, girls on one side and boys on the other. Ben threw his jacket to a light brown haired boy next to him.**

_"Let the games begin boys" Ben said smiling big and white as he threw his jacket to Taylor._

_Flawlessly he strode over to a black haired dhampir and asked for a dance. __**She was dressed in a lovely jade sequin dress; it would have been prettier if you couldn't see her panties, which were red, because it was so short, a major clash. Such a slut.**_

_They danced for a few minutes and the girl asked "Want to ditch this place?"_

_"If there's a beer there's a way "he smiled_

_"Heh, just one? How long has it been since you've started drinking?"_

_"I've only been drinking a few months, what about you?"_

_"A year" she said coolly, looking at her glittery nails._

**I was about to get sick of this pretty soon with all this bull shit coming from this girl.**

_The two slid out the back of the dance room turned gym. It was about early fall, only slightly cool out, plenty warm enough for a sleeveless, short dress._

_"Benny, I'm cold" the slut said rubbing her arms"Will you warm me?" __**What the Fuck!**_

_He smiled "I can do more than warm you" he said sliding his jacket over her shoulders. __**VHAT?!?!?!?**_

_She giggled "Really, sure you want to?" __**No, I'm sure he doesn't…I hope**__. They stood hand in hand swinging them back and forth, __**I hate this slut**__. The girl started walking, poor Ben en-tow._

_**When the two reached the girl's room, the slut drops Ben jacket to the floor and practically glues herself to him**__._

_He nervously laughed "easy girl" __**vhat the hell?!?!**_

_She undid his tie and he unzipped the back of her dress__. __**Oh**____**god, The only way I want to imagine Ben having sex is with me…shit. Her dress was barely hanging over her chest, she unbuttoned his shirt, smooth abs not quite as tan as they are now just barely in sight. She touched him in places I've only dreamed about touching, he moaned.**_

_Her breath heavy " Will you do me a favor?" she raked her nails along his back_

_An almost inhuman growl came from him "what"_

_"I want to spread a rum-"_

_"No" he cut her off. __**You could see in his face it was a major turn off for him. That's my man!**_

_"I thought you loved me?" she said, on the verge of tears__. __**She's more of a drama queen than me.**_

_"I don't" he said without emotion_

_The fake tears went away "Fine then, the rumor will be about you too, every body all ready knows, but I'll make it worse"_

_"What, what does everybody know?"_

_"You're a virgin" she smiled evilly_

_"So…And what if I'm not?" he asked, __**and your point is… I thought.**_

_"Don't play stupid, its pretty obvious, but I'll say you lost it to a man"_

_"Nobody will believe you, that's stupid."_

_"You think that, but it will take you weeks to get it off your name" she said still smiling. He picked up his jacket and tie and opened the door but before he left he said "You fucking blood whore" and slammed the door behind him. "And this is why I don't have sex with whores like her" he mumbled to himself. __**Is he a virgin?**_

_**Hmmmmmmm? Leaves you wondering doesn't it? *wiggles eyebrows***_


	22. Chapter 22

**I'll have new art up soon, so i'll check em' out!**

**Jean's Point of View**

Ben cleared my throat nervously.

"So…" He started.I laughed.

"Your one of those guys that believes in girl cooties?" I said between laughs.

"Are you done yet?" He asked after my laughing slowed.

"Yeah, I'm all good." My face was hot from laughing and probably red to.

"That was then, I like girl cooties now." He said winking at me. I squealed with joy, he's not like any guy at school.

I straddled him, our bodies close. Then I laid close to his chest, he flipped us.

"You think you can take advantage of me that easily?" He grinned. I slid my hands under his shirt, slowly pushing it up and over his head. Our breaths got heavy, oh my God am I really going to do it? With my mentor?

"Yes." I said looking into his eyes; he had a look I had never seen before, almost savage looking. More and more kissing to place. My shirt came off, his pants unbuckled and unbuttoned. It thrilled me and scared me. After our clothing was down to under garments, the lust went away and a sense of remorse came to his face.

"I can't do this to you." He said getting off the bed and pulling on his pants. NO! Put them back down!

"I don't want you to regret anything."

"Why, I thought this is what men always want, that special one." I said.

"It's not always right, believe me. I got a big scare a couple of years ago. I don't know if you want to hear this or not, but I'm not going to hide it from you." He said pausing for a moment then sitting on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands.

"I made love to a moroi and…well…she got pregnant." He looked up for my reaction; it was like a slap to the face.

"WHAT!?!?" I screeched.

"Wait, I'm not finished." He sighed looking away.

"I was scared; for once in my life I was scared to death. I didn't have anything to do with the girl, I was to busy getting high or drunk to try to numb the stress. After the baby came she said she hated me and she regretted everything she did with me. I demanded that she get a DNA test on the baby, for weeks I prayed to Gods, I never before believed in. And for once those, God answered my prayers. The baby wasn't mine, I was in shock once again, one because the baby wasn't mine, two because she cheated on me, and three she didn't even know who the father was. I thought, I thought, I loved her but I was wrong and I don't want you to feel that way about me, not that we can have a baby, but I just wanted you to know who I was before you think you have made any obligations to me."

He looked up at me.

"Do you still love me, Jean, after hearing my past and seeing part of it to?" He asked, I pondered for a moment, I wasn't perfect so why should I expect him to be?

"Yes, I love you, Ben. The past is the past, I live in the moment."

"Oh, Jean, thank you." He said hugging me tight, I hugged him just as tight back. Ben pulled me over to the little, okay huge, love seat couch chair thing. He turned on At The Beginning by Donna Lewis & Richard Marx and grabbed an afghan. Ben pulled the afghan over us. I flipped myself over and started kissing his lips. He moved his hand into my hair and his other hand onto my waist.

My stomauch gurgled.

"Wow." Was all Ben said. My stomach gurgled....again.

"Wow again, in a moment of confession, the only thing you can think of is food." Ben laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled to my self.

"How come you almost never eat Ben? I don't see how your not hungry all the time." I asked.

"When you've done things to your body like I have, you don't notice little things like hunger." He said simply.

"Well, I'm hungry." I stated

"You might want to put clothes on first then, or you could stay the way you are. I wouldn't mind, but you would probably get arrested for indecent exposure." He said handing me my bag off the floor.

"What do you keep in this thing, an elephant?"

"You're mighty strong then if you can pick up an elephant in a luggage bag. I keep just about everything in it."

I felt his gaze on as we both got dressed, it makes my feel wanted, I mean I know I'm wanted by guys but it's not the same with him. Like everything he sees and feels is perfect to him, but everything I see and feel with him is prefect in a way, I don't even know if this makes sense but its how I feel.

"Ready?" He asked after I was fully clothed.

"Yu-" I was about to say yup when Ben cell phone started to ring

**  
****Ben's Point of View**

I open my phone and answered it.

"Becker."

"It's Guardian Little."A women's voice answered back.

"Oh, hello Whitney."

"I was calling to check up on you two, are things going well?"

"Actually, yes. Miss Dixie has been doing well with her training…for the most part." Yeah, if you can exclude the almost having sex with her, getting drunk, her having a mental breakdown and me confessing my fear of children, then we're just dandy.

"Benjamin, I don't like how you say 'for the most part'." Damn!

"Well, there was a little incident with um, my hair. You'll be a little shocked when I get back." I heard some hushed laughter on the other line.

"Oh, what happened?" I loudly cleared my throat .

"It was accidentally burned".

"No one is hurt right?" Jeeze, I'm not that naive, I would have said something.

"We're fine, Mom." Scarsticness dripped from my voice.

"I'm just making sure. Does Jean know about the Volsky kid?"

"Yeah, she's really worried."

Jean looked up instantly.

"We found him.....in a cabin.....tied up.....naked." She said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes. He said , now i qoute "Some hot Emo dude said that Jean had come back early and had a surprise for me in the one abandoned Guardian look-out-cabins. When I got there, some dude tied me up and did a salty run on me and then made lov-" then I cut him off."

"Oh. Try to get more information about the uh, man, and a uh, detailed description of what he looked like...i'm not sure i want to hear what he did to the kid" i shivered at the idea but other wise keep no emotion, gay stuff didn't bother me because of a old friend, i never got to close to Kevin because of it thought...

"Okay, I'll get back to you later." she said then i shut the phone.

"I know your going to laugh at this but, is Ivan gay?"

"What?" she asked, her eye brow arched

**ohhhhhh cliffy! R&R peeps!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I wasn't joking, and i wasn't doing it because i was desperate for reviews, i did it because to be quite frank i don't like the way the story is turning...its kinda corny, i hate corny. But i did get a handful of people saying the _did_ like the story so i guess i'll continue but there's only going to be a few more chapters. you'll fine out later because i might do a sequel. **

**How do you guys feel about me makeing a new story about Rose and Dimitri having a baby and Ben (If i do a sequel you'll know why Jean won't be a temp. guardian either...) be a temp. guradian for Christain....IDK but it kinda sounded good.**

**TT for now TaTa for later,**

**- Poppy(VL)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yeah, i know how every body hates these Author's Notes in place of chapters but its important. if your reading the story then go to my profile and do the poll or you can review, it doesn't make a difference to me, but i would love if you looked at my art links on my profile!**

**Poll: What do you want to happen next in the story **

**A-Jean continues with the lessons with Tasha and Tasha tries to make another move on Ben**

**B-skip the lessons(we'll imagine they happened, with no complications), and they go back to Germany**

**C-I streatch this out uber long EX: they(J and B) go and eat, go to tasha's, (next day) boring crap yadyadyad more lessons yadyadyad(next day) boring crap yadyadyad and so on and so forth...**

**D- other(plz review and tell me)**


	25. Chapter 25

okay guys, i'm pretty sick and my heads in a bit of a fog, so i don't know when i'll post the next chapter. its about half done but i just really can't think of anything, so in short i have writer's block.

thanks again for thouse who follow this story

- Poppy


	26. Chapter 26 This is acctualy a chapter!

**Lolz guys I've been hinting at this for some time now, Ivan being gay. My Beta reader (Rosebud024) just made it a little abrupt, I didn't plan to let it be know till after graduation…but truly I think I've lost my passion for this story, so I'll do the best I can to finish it. **

**Jean's Point of View**

"What?" I asked, Ivan isn't gay, I would never guess him to be gay. "Why would you ask that, he's not gay, he doesn't even act gay." I said on the verge of laughing.

"Well, he's been found and um, assaulted by an um, male um…" Ben said uncomfortable about the subject.

"That's ridiculous, he can't be gay." But I've never seen him have any interest in girls…

"I'm just telling you about the information I was told." He informed me

"Is he alright, did you talk to him?" I don't really care if he's gay, as long as he's alright

"Yes, he's fine. We should probably get going before other ideas pop into your mind" he said smiling at me, his simple brown eyes crinkled at the corners and the hollow under his cheek bones deepened.

"You keep smiling at me like that and ideas will pop in, not the ones you would probably like either" I said smiling back

"Then lets get going before you carry out those ideas" he said laughing opening the door for me "Come on Madame" he said with a fake French accent, I laughed

"What is it with you and the French stuff, let me guess you were part of the French/Indian war weren't you" I snickered

"Hey, I'm not that old!" Ben said, fake shock drawn all over his face

"Well…" I started, snickering as he shut and locked the door.

"Two years, Jean, two years. In a few years that will be nothing." He said looking me in the eyes; I wonder, what did he really see in me? I mean I'm not that great, not really a _nice_ person, I'm not _that _hot, I'm not _that _good of a novice, it's like he's too good for me. Sure, he's handsome, he may not turn every body's head walking down the street, he's not very tall and has a some what feminine face, but he's strong, mentally and physically. Maybe this is how it's suppose to be

"Two years and one month to be precise!" I said cheerfully.

We quickly slid out of the hotel and headed down the street, our hands brushed a couple of times, I hoped he would get the message, but unfortunately he didn't…I could feel his warmth even through the jacket I was wearing. If I focused very hard, I can see his aura, but not always because of not being full witch. Warmth, everything about him was warm, glowing oranges, vibrant yellows, burning reds, and then slight darkness closest to his silhouette, a deep dark red. His past, it has to be from his past.

I wonder, what did he really see in me? I mean I'm not that great, not really a _nice_ person, I'm not _that _hot, I'm not _that _good of a novice, it's like he's too good for me. Sure, he's handsome, he may not turn every body's head walking down the street, he's not very tall and has a some what of a feminine face, but he's strong, mentally and physically. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be, couples don't have to be prefect like everybody thinks. Liebe ist nicht perfekt, gerade gut genug. **(AN "Love is not perfect, just good enough")**

We were walking rather slowly…I sighed

"What?" he asked, noticing my sigh.

"What drew you to me? When did you realize you had feelings for me?" I asked, I don't really know when I started to like him.

"I don't know, when I first meet you, you intrigued me. At first I tried to fool myself, but you know how well that worked" he said then chuckled to himself.

"Ja" I laughed also.

"Hey, let's go here" he said pointing to bagel shop just ahead of us.

We sat down and I had a bagle and coffee and Ben had a bagel and tea, there was very little chatting other wise.


	27. Chapter 27

"**Eata pickle, it'll make ya feel better!" that was Drew via e-mail, he said to put that in the next chapter, so here I am say eat a pickle! He said it cuz I hate pickles…*virtual glare*** **Here's another quote for ya's, we were on Yahoo! messenger**

**Drew: "It's hot in here" *fans self with playing cards***

**Me: "No its not, you just want to play strip poker"**

**Drew: "Okay, maybe you're right, but if you are, that's a little secret between me and you"**

**LOLZ, now its between everybody reading this story!!!!!! Love ya Drew!**

After we ate Ben called Tasha and told her we'll be going over to her place again today. We took the truck, it's not that bad, except for the fact that there isn't a lot of leg room…and it's a bit of a jump to get in and out.

There wasn't any chatting while we were in the truck. When we go there I hopped out and Ben followed behind me.

"Hello! It's nice to see you doing better Jean." Tasha greeted us with a big smile, fangs and all.

"Hello Tasha" I said, Ben also greeted her, but not very friendly.

We walked to the back of the house where the training area was, Ben seemed stiff, like he didn't what to be here.

Tasha showed me some new techniques, the fire thing was getting easier the more I concentrated on it. When I sat down to take a break, Once again Ben and Tasha went into the other room, I was starting to get mistrustful.

I peered through the crack in the door; Ben was leaning up against the counter.

"Tasha, I don't even know you that well, I mean you're so much older than me too. No offence, you're a nice person but, I don't think we're meant to be together" He said

"Okay, if that's how you feel" She Tasha said, disappointment over her face. Ben stood up and strode to the door; I quickly scurried to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor.

WHAT. THE. HELL. Is all I have to say.

"So, vat now?" I said, mixing my German and English together…again.

"I think we can be done for today, if that's alright with you" Tasha said, she seemed a little heart broken.

"It sounds okay to me" I said, I was a bit tired any way.

Ben gave me a hand up off the floor, but didn't let go of my hand. I was a little shocked, that he would do that in front of somebody, let alone Tasha, maybe he's trying to make a point. His eyes looked hungry, like he wanted more of what we did this morning, but farther. I didn't really care if Tasha's eyes were boring into us, I let go of his hand and ran them behind his neck. He put his hands on my hips hungrily, pulling me closer. Our lips meet and it was like a spark running through me, I jumped a little at the jolt I got, Ben pulled back a little, looking at me. I smiled, okay, I'm a bitch, so I turned to Tasha and smiled sweetly, Ben and I walked ourselves to the door.

"Be careful, it's darkening, Jean" He said as we got out the door, he had his hand resting on his stake sheath, that hung on his belt. The vehicle was a few yards away from the house. I scanned the area, the only thing that worried me was the tree line by the house, it was completely shadowed, Ben seemed like he was aware of this too. I felt an evil presence, Untoten**(AN This literally translates to "Undead"). **Before I could say anything, two evil things jumped form the trees. Ben instantly attacked the first one, female, that had a brownish hair colour. I grabbed a hefty branch that was laying neat me on the ground, but as soon as I looked up the strigori kicked me square in the chest, knocking my wind, but I managed to stay standing. I swung the branch skillfully at the black haired beast before me, barely clipping the side of it's head, infuriating it. It lunged at me so fast I didn't even see it coming, I heard someone yell my name and the beast was literally crushing me, I couldn't breath at all. I looked into those beady red rimmed eyes and saw my death, the monster hovering over top of me made and evil growl and went for my neck. Stupid me, I screamed out my last bit of air, the moment I expected pain I only felt the thing's teeth graze my skin, it infuriated me, But the second dosage of weigh kept me form doing anything, Ben, he had killed the strigori milliseconds before it ripped the flesh of my neck.

As Ben pulled the corpse off of me he mumbled something, but all I could hear was myself and I was seeing stares.

**Ben's Point of View**

Fight mode kicked in an instant, while I was in the process of killing the strigori in front of me when I saw in the corner of my eye the other one take down Jean. I finished off the female strigori and rushed in to kill the one on top of Jean, just before the monster bit into Jean's neck she let out a shrill scream and I stabbed my stake into it's heart from the back.

"Mika, Mika are you alright?" I franticly asked as she lay motionless, her golden brown eyes were open but no one was home, but she was breath, her chest rose and fell delicately.

She blinked for a second than stuttered "I, I think so. I just lost my wind" she slowly sat up, hands to her chest at the sternum. She un-zippered her jacket and just above her shirt from the base of her neck down was already bruising. I helped Jean slowly and agonizingly get up and got her in the truck, I didn't see anymore strigori, only the two I had killed, I knew Tasha was safe behind her wards.

I was driving a little faster then I should but I didn't care.

But I did know that I had to inform the school there was an attack and that local guardians could be on the look out.

I called Whitney Little

"Guardian Little speaking" she answered like it was normal for somebody calling her at the time of night it was in Germany

"It's Benjamin; there's been a strigori attack, two strigori." Ok so I'm going to be blunt and up front, I've always been in a situation like this.

"Has anybody been hurt, were there any moroi?" She asked quickly

"No moroi were present, I killed the two. Jean got hurt, but nothing serious, just a bruise and a bit shaken up."

"Okay, be careful, I'll make sure the court is informed and Head Mistress will probably want you two back over seas."

"I am aware of that, but Jean truly has been getting better with her magic" I looked over to her, she smiled.**(AN don't cha love it when your ease dropping and the person on the phone says something nice about you!)**

"Good, I'll call you back when I have more information." She said then hung up.

When we were about half way back to the hotel, just outside of the big city Jean asked me "Did I do okay?"

I smiled and glanced at her from the corner of my eye "You did great, probably better than I would have at your age. Just a few years ago, I would have done the same thing you did, maybe not as well."

She didn't say anything, a couple of minutes later I asked her "How is your breathing, are you still alright"

"It hurts a lot" she said quietly, she looked set to cry.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Jean, I really am. But it's alright to cry" I said, unsure of what I could say. She furiously wiped at her eyes, not wanting any tear to escape her eyes

"I know you are, it's not your fault anyway, if it wasn't for you I would be dead or as good as dead. But I don't like to cry, it makes me feel weak" she said, hands still clasped to her chest

"That's my Mika, tough as nails" I said, she cheered up a little

About 15 minutes later I pulled the truck up to the curb in front of the hotel. I scanned the area then I pulled the keys out of the ignition and locked my door, then jogged around the front of the truck to help Jean out. By the time I made it around, Jean was already trying to get out, key word: trying.

"Here, let me help you down" I said putting my hand out, she took it and I slid her to the ground, then shut and locked the door. I continually scanned the area; I didn't want to be caught off guard, especially with it being dark. Once we got up to the room I told her to lie down.

After she got on the bed she said "It hurts more lying down, do I have to?"

"I'm sorry Jean, but I have to feel if any of your ribs are broken, a strigori can break a person's neck with out any problem, your ribs would be like breaking a tooth pick."

**Jean's Point of View**

He sat on the edge of the bed and skillfully ran his fingers over my thin shirt feeling each of my ribs, an easy thing to do with a dhampir because of the little fat we have. When his fingers lightly ran over my sternum I whimpered a little, that was were the strigori kicked me. He pulled back a little but still continued, his fingers glided over the sorest spot again then he stroked my hair. I felt a tear welling up in my eye and before I wiped it away Ben did, his calloused skin felt soft on my cold numb skin

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, he truly didn't like to hurt me. "But nothing was broken, which is a good thing."

"Can you teach me how to use a stake, I want to know" I asked, he's taught me fighting techniques but not how to use a weapon.

"I'll teach you when you're ready "he said. Why didn't he think I was ready?

He got up and went to the little fridge in the room and put a handful of ice in a little bag, then came back and handed it to me. "Put this where it hurts" he said and I obeyed, but it made my chest sting worse.

"Ya know, people probably think you look like a cradle robbing, woman beater" I said trying to lighten the mood, and chuckled a little but it hurt my chest

"Yeah, I probably do. But we both know the truth." He said

"Oh, what is the truth?"

"You're the one that does the beating" he said with a straight face

"Oh really?" I said hitting him lightly in the arm. "And you're a boob grabber"

"But you know you liked it" he said, a little suggestiveness in his voice. I hurt all the way from my collar bone down, pulled the ice away because it was making my skin feel numb.

"Or maybe you liked it." I said, smiling. I put the ice down on the bed. Ben was sitting next to where I was laying. I went back to that spot.

"Would it be awkward for you if I took off my shirt?" I asked.

"Not really." He said looking at me with deep soulful eyes. I nodded. I slipped off my black tank top, letting my skimpy but simple push up bra show. I rummaged through my suitcase looking for my booty shorts and comfy sports bra. FOUND THEM!!!!!! I slipped off my sweats and put on my loose white booty shorts and switched bras with my back to Ben. I walked over to the bed and gingerly laid down.

"Are you hungry?" Ben asked. I nodded.

Ben leaned over and looked at me, like really looked at me. I wonder what he saw. I pulled him down to my lips. We fought for dominance as I yanked off his shirt.

"Ow" I gasp because of his weight pressing my chest, he repositioned, being completely over top of me but holding his own weight.

He started kissing down my neck. There was a knock on the door. Shit! Better not be Tasha.

I got up, ran to the bathroom grabbing some real clothing on my way.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! I made it uber long to make up for all the shit I put you guys through. Any who, next chapter Ben and Jean will be leaving NY I think, PM or review if you have an idea that would like to maybe see in the story! Yes I had to disable the anonymous reviews because of my story "Learning the Hard Way" I was really tired of the shit ass comments I got, so you people that were reviewing anonymously I still know that you like the story, I may turn it back on at the end of this story if you want to tell me what you thought of it! Or you can make an account and do it that way, either way it doesn't matter.**

Comical


	28. Chapter 28

I'm sorry guys but this story is being post-pone because I'm starting a novel that if it's good enough may be published!!!! Really, you guys should be happy for me…why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything to you guys…OWWWW! Why do you hurt me this way?????

Ok I'll tell you a little bit about it. It takes place in the 1980's and a college student girl is trying to write a book about the WW II from a Russian soldier's point of view…the story goes on how she gets the history form a veteran soldier so on and so forth…do you think that's lame?


End file.
